


Miraculous Cantarella

by SailorStardom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Ballroom Dancing, Based off a song and PV with a few adjustments, But no rape don't worry, Childhood Friends, Coronation, Drugged/Poisoned, F/M, Festive activities, Fluff, Non-con touching, Royalty, Slow Burn, Some Minor Language, Some mentions of blood, Spoilers for other miraculous heroes' names, Temporally paralyzed, The idea of rape implied, Violence, War, forced engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStardom/pseuds/SailorStardom
Summary: It's been years since their separation. They haven't seen each other since they were kids, but Adrien receives a invitation that gives him the chance to see her again. One week was all he had. One week to confess how he truly felt about Marinette. But outside his castle walls he learns about a war, a powerful leader, a strong army terrorizing kingdoms and a hero saving those kingdoms. But he learns something big about Marinette. With everything around him, confessing his feelings will be harder than he thought. The story packed with action, mystery,and romance.





	1. The Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my newest work that I've been working hard on for a couple months. This isn't part two but I really wanted to get this out online because of how proud I am of my work so far. This isn't completed but I'm guessing it will be around 25-30 chapters. Updates will be roughly 2-3 days because of having to work on completing this and start writing part two. I hope you enjoy reading this fic because I personally think I've done a remarkable job so far and I hope you feel the same. Please leave comments and kudos!

_You are cordially invited to the Kingdom of Coccienelle for Princess Marinette's Coronation week. A week long event with something grand each night leading up to Coronation day. It is by request that you attend all of these events. It would be the Princess's pleasure if you attend, signed by the Kingdom of Coccienelle._

He couldn't believe what he was holding. An invitation from the Kingdom of Coccienelle. Adrien would be able to see her again. They've been separated for seven years and this was his chance to reunite with her. With the Princess. 

The past years have been torture in his isolated castle. Only a few staff members roamed the halls, and his father, the King, always busy with work. He was never allowed to set foot in Coccienelle ever again from what his father ordered him all those years ago. He would have to sneak out. 

This invitation came from her kingdom, it wouldn't have been sent to him if she didn't at least care about him. 

There was a list of each event written on the invitation. Tonight was the first event of the week, the Masquerade Ball. He hid the small paper in his coat pocket and rushed to his room to prepare for his travels to Coccienelle. 

Once finished packing and dressing up, he poked his head out his doorway and checked the empty halls for anyone who could catch him. He snuck around his own castle, heading towards the stables. Horse travel would be the fastest way. He turned at the corner of the hall and froze. He had seen his caretaker, Monsieur Plagg.

Plagg was roughly in his late 20's, he took care of Adrien when his parents were busy. He didn't mind Adrien about what he was doing most of the time but he certainly was, like the other staff, deadly afraid of the King. What the Prince was doing put most of the castle staff at risk, but he had to do this. He wasn't going to pass up the chance of seeing Marinette again. 

"If you don't think I can't see you, you're wrong kid,"Plagg began to walk in the direction towards him,"Adrien, what are you wearing?"He raised an eyebrow at the Prince's attire. 

He knew he couldn't lie to Plagg. He's been there for him, taking care of him, and was the closest person to being his friend. He's been in Adrien's life since... the day he met Marinette. 

Adrien sighed in defeat,"Listen, you can't let my father know about this. I'm traveling." 

Plagg squinted at him,"Where exactly are you traveling to?" Adrien mumbled. "Sorry, couldn't hear that. I say you confess now or I will get your father." 

His eyes widened. If Plagg did that, no way he was seeing Marinette. He cleared his throat,"Coccienelle..." 

"KID, HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!" His caretaker shouted. Adrien shushed him. 

"I need to go,look,"he pulled out the folded piece of paper,"It says 'it is by request that you attend all these events'. This is my chance, Plagg. Don't you understand?" 

"Adrien, your father would hang you if he knew you went that Kingdom." 

"Plagg, I need to see her again. Marinette and I have been separated for seven years! This wouldn't have been sent to me if she didn't care about me anymore. There were things I never got to tell her. Feelings I had to conceal that I regret not telling to her. I miss her. I need you to keep this a secret. Please, I'm begging you." 

His caretaker stood there thinking. He finally groaned in frustration,"Alright fine!" Adrien hugged him,"But I'm coming with." 

He got off him,"What?" 

"It would be less suspicious if I went with you." 

"Ok, but don't leave the castle until midnight. We'll meet up after the ball." 

"Fine, but if your father finds out, it will be both of our funerals." 

                 .           .           .        

He had arrived at the gate of the beautiful kingdom. He jumped of his horse, handing the reigns to a guard. He showed his invitation to the female guard. She let the other guards know she would be escorting him to his room. They walked up the castle steps and entered the front. They passed the ballroom and entered a hallway. They passed through a couple halls and up the staircase, they  arrived at a chamber door. 

"Here is where you'll be staying, Prince Adrien," the guard opened the door to the huge room. He gave her a puzzled look. 

"How do you know I'm Prince Adrien?" He thought he worked hard on his costume. It was a black coat, black pants, high black boots, white button up, and a very detailed black mask.

"Those green eyes of yours don't hide that fact about who's behind that mask," she responded,"The Princess may have requested many guests to stay at the palace but I recognize that shade of green anywhere." 

He watched her walk away. The female guard felt familiar to him. The red hair and dark blue eyes of her almost rang a bell but not quite. But if she remembers him from the past it would have to probably be Marinette's caretaker. What was her name again? He didn't remember.

After unpacking his satchel filled with his clothes and belongings, he looked at himself in the mirror. 

"This is the moment you've been waiting for. Hopefully you'll be able to find her within the masked crowd." He headed out his door and followed the sound of music. 

When he entered the ballroom, the lights and decor put him in awe. 

This _is the kingdom I remember._

The guests around the ballroom had themes to their costumes. From Adrien's perspective, most people wore animal themed costumes. He saw birds, foxes, bees and much more. 

_How am I going to find her?_

He looked around, trying to spot someone that could possibly be Marinette. 

_What could she be dressed as?_

Adrien felt when a young woman tripped backwards on his left boot. He immediately caught her."Are you okay,miss?" He found himself staring into bluebell. 

"Um,yes. Sorry, I'm very clumsy,"she lifted herself up from his arms. 

"No,it's my fault. I should have seen such a beautiful lady before having her trip, it could have been easily prevented." 

"Oh, so it looks like I have a flirt on my hands. You must charm all the ladies." 

He blushed at her statement,"Well,er, I haven't seen many ladies, but you certainly caught my attention." 

It was her turn to blush. He had a feeling from her. Could this be Marinette? The bluebell eyes. The dark almost blue hair in pigtails. The kind, warm smile that gave Adrien butterflies. Her costume was a red and black gown and red mask with black lacing around it. She was similar to a Ladybug. 

"But I'm quite the gentleman,too,"He claimed. 

"Well, if you're such a gentleman, ask me to dance," she stepped a bit closer to him. 

He held out a hand to her,"May I have this dance?" 

She grabbed his hand,"It would be my pleasure." 

The music started soft, then lead into a waltz. Adrien held the masked lady's hand and put his other hand on her waist. She draped her free hand around his shoulder. 

"Would it be impolite for me to ask you for your name?" This was it. He had a deep feeling that this was her but he needed a final confirmation. 

"What would be the fun in wearing the mask then?"she giggled. She was teasing him. 

"Then, what should I call you, my lady?" 

She thought about it for a moment. Her eyes lit up at her idea,"How about Ladybug? It matches my costume." 

"Very well,"he nodded,"Ladybug." 

"If you get a name to call me, I should give you one. I would be delighted to call you Chat Noir. You're costume reminds me of a black cat." 

He smirked,"I like it." They danced to the music, following each other's steps. He twirled her,"I know this might sound crazy but I feel like I've met you before." 

She looked away, blushing,"Would you think I'm crazy if I told you I felt the same?" 

"Not at all,"the waltz came to an end. The trumpets signaled the arrival of the King and Queen of Coccienelle. 

"Oh mon Dieu! I have to go," she released her grasp from his hand and up towards the throne. 

"Wait!" But he was too late, she was already hidden within the crowd. 

"I, the King of Coccienelle, thank all my people and other kingdoms for attending my daughter's Coronation week. It brings me great joy that Coccienelle's new queen is an amazing, young lady. Princess Marinette, please forward." 

Adrien watched as the Princess, in the red and black gown, stepped forward. 

"Thank you one and all for attending the Masquerade. As my duties as Queen, I will make sure none of my people get hurt. I will protect each and everyone of you. I will protect this kingdom from the evil forces that threaten us, with the power invested in me," Marinette said boldly. 

The crowd cheered and clapped. They all chanted 'All hail future Queen Marinette!' 

Adrien stood there in amazement. Marinette was going to be a great queen. He smiled but it wiped off at the sight of a man in a very gloomy colored costume with bright orange hair, standing next to Marinette. She moved over a bit, keeping enough space between herself and that man. 

"I have another announcement to share. Princess Marinette and Prince Nathaniel are engaged and will be married on Marinette's Coronation day," the Queen shared the news. The Princess didn't look delighted one bit but she smiled to the crowd. 

His heart sank. Engaged? Married? He watched Nathaniel grab her hand. She still kept a smile on her face, but it didn't feel right. None of this felt right to him. He pushed his way through the crowd and headed back to his room. He shut the door behind him. Tears prickled at the edges of his eyes. He felt each tear sliding down his cheek, one by one. He finally broke down and cried. 

Marinette was marrying someone else. He tried to stop the flow of tears, calming himself down. He couldn't think straight in this state. He felt calm now and started to think to himself. He decided to go back out there after he changed clothes. His costume was replaced by a light blue ensemble worn in a princely fashion. 

Guests left the ballroom, but others crowded around Marinette and Nathaniel. 

_These must be the others staying at the castle._

Adrien opened the door and everyone turned their head in his direction. They all stared at him. Even Marinette. 

"Hello, everyone," he said awkwardly. 

Marinette left her fiancé hand and slowly walked towards him,"Adrien?" 


	2. Their first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past of when Marinette and Adrien first met each other as kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So I should have put in the tags that there will be a couple chapters where it will take place in the past before Marinette and Adrien were separate. Also my friend help me come up with a name for Mama Agreste so she is Penelope. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave comments and kudos!

"Mother, where are we going?" The young prince sat next to his mother in the carriage. 

"Adrien, have you forgotten already? We're visiting the Kingdom of Coccienelle,"his mother, The Queen of Agreste responded. She picked up her son and settled him on her lap. 

"But why?" He cocked his head to the side. His mother chuckled and his father, The King of Agreste, sighed. 

"The reason we're visiting Adrien is because there is someone in Coccienelle we would like you to meet," he tried explaining while he tried to do some of his work on the trip. 

"Who?" Adrien's eyes filled with curiosity, he was five after all. 

"Well, you see Adrien. The King and Queen have a daughter just about your age,"his mother brushed back a piece of her son's hair,"We want you two to be friends." 

"Friends?" The word seemed unfamiliar to him. He didn't have a clue on what they were. 

"Gabriel, do you want to explain friends to Adrien?" The Queen smiled at her husband. 

He looked up from his pile of papers and documents. He gave her a deadpan stare. "You can explain friends to our son better than I can." 

His wife laughed."I know but I never miss a chance to tease my dear husband." She smiled warmly. "You see Adrien, friends are the people around you that like you for being you. They like being around you because they love you and care for you." 

"Did you have friends, mother?" Her son's eyes lit up. 

"Yes, I did and still do. The Queen of Coccienelle and I have known each other for a very long time. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have met your father." 

Adrien's mother could see a small smile from her husband. 

"Adrien we'll be there shortly. Are you ready to make your first friend?" 

                   .          .          . 

"OW! MOTHER!"cried out the young princess. Her mother pat her head gently. 

"If you would stay still, it won't hurt sweetie." 

Marinette pouted as her mother continued to brush her hair. She finished her daughter's pigtails and picked her up,"There. All done. Take a look," the Queen set the princess on the chair in front of the vanity's mirror. Her eyes lit up and she had a huge smile. 

"Mother, I'm so nervous. I never met a prince!" She freaked out over the fact it's her first meeting with someone her age and royalty just like her. 

"What if I make a fool out of myself? What if he doesn't like me? What if he doesn't want us to be friends and hates me?!" She paced back and forth in her room. Her mother put a halt to her pacing. 

"Sweetie, he won't hate you. You two haven't even met yet. He's very polite and a gentleman from what I hear." 

"Really?" She looked up. 

"Yes. I know his mother, the Queen of Agreste. I've known her before we both became queens." 

"That's a long time!" Marinette exclaimed. "Do you think me and the prince will be like that?" 

"That's up to you. We all write our own stories Marinette, and your choices help write it. Sometimes we can influence others stories. If it weren't for the Queen of Agreste, I would have never met your father." 

"The Queen of Agreste helped you meet Papa?" The Princess's eyes dazzled with traces of curiosity. 

"Yes she did. I also helped her find her significant other." Sabine remembered that day well and clear. It was one of her favorite memories. 

"Mother, tell me moooooorrrreee!"Marinette pulled on her mother's dress. 

"Maybe another day," the trumpets were blown. Their guests have arrived. "Alright Marinette, lets greet our visitors." 

Marinette nodded and nearly ran out the door. 

                    .         .          .      

Adrien entered through the gates of the huge castle. His parents followed behind him as he explored as much of the castle while heading to the castle gardens. 

There on a small, stone bench sat a lady and a man in clothes fit for royalty. Adrien waited for his mother before stepping a foot into the gardens. 

The lady and man stood up and Adrien found himself holding his mother's hand tightly as they walked over to the them. The two Queens respectively curtsied to each other saying,"Your Majesty." They both let out a short laugh. 

"It's so nice to see you again Sabine." She greeted the lady with a hug. Adrien now knew that these were the King and Queen of Coccienelle. 

"And same to you, Penelope," They both laughed and smiled. 

The prince's father walked into the gardens and greeted both royals before politely asking if there was anywhere quiet for him to work. The King of Coccienelle nodded and lead the both of them to a quiet room. 

"Is this your son, Penelope?" The Queen asked. 

"Why yes he is. Go on and introduce yourself," Adrien was encouraged by his mother's words and took a step forward. 

He bowed to the Queen and said,"It's a pleasure to meet you, your Majesty. I'm Prince Adrien of Agreste." He straightened his posture and noticed someone hiding behind the Queen. 

"The rumors were right. He is a very good young man." 

Peneloped laughed,"At home, he's very loud and can be a bit out of control. But he is very good with his manners and etiquette." 

Adrien tried to look behind the Queen but whoever was hiding behind her obviously didn't want to be seen. 

"So, where is your little Princess, Sabine?" Penelope looked behind her friend and noticed a small girl, attempting to hide by burying her face in the fabric of Sabine's dress. 

"Oh, Marinette. Don't be shy and greet our guests. 

Adrien watched as the young girl, just about his age, stepped out from behind her mother. His green eyes met her pretty bluebell. 

She wore a pink dress with white flats. Her hair, dark as night and put up in pigtails. To Adrien, she was very cute and adorable. He could see that she was shy, just like his mother told him how he was when meeting new people. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you,"she curtsied, her voice soft and at a low volume,"I'm Princess Marinette of Coccienelle." She tried not to make eye contact with the prince standing only a few steps away from her. 

"How cute. She's very beautiful, Sabine. She will be a great Queen one day, just like her mother." 

"Oh stop it, Penelope,"Sabine smiled,"Well, I say I could go for a cup of tea. What about you?" 

Her fellow Queen nodded. "That would be wonderful. I'll be having Monsieur Plagg, an apprentice of the castle, help watch the children." 

"Oh yes, of course,"Sabine turned and yelled out,"Tikki!" 

A young lady dressed in maiden's clothes stood up from the flowers where she pulled weeds and ran over to the Queen's side. 

"Yes, your majesty?" Her voice was very high but also cute. 

"I want you to help Monsieur Plagg watch over the children." 

"Of course your Majesty," she nodded and walked over to a man, maybe about a year or two older than her. His black hair long enough to be in a ponytail. 

"If you do well watching our children, Tikki, I will bring you a couple steps closer to becoming a part of my court of royal guards,"The Queen shouted out to her guard trainee before leaving the gardens with her dear friend. 

"You? A guard? But you're a lady,"Plagg spat out at Tikki. 

"I may be a lady but I'm much stronger than you think," she held her chin up with pride. 

"Whatever you say," he walked over to the nearest bench and sat down. Tikki sighed and made sure to do her job with her lazy partner. 

Marinette awkwardly stood there in front of Adrien. She felt too nervous to speak to him. What would she say?

"I don't bite," Adrien finally said, walking up to her. 

She backed up just bit and almost tripped over the fabric of her dress. He grabbed her hand before she could fall. 

"Be careful." 

Marinette looked away,"I'm sorry. I can be a bit clumsy," this time, there was a smile on her face. 

"I like your smile. That smile shows you're really being you,"he smiled back. 

She stared at him,"Th-thank you. You have a nice smile too. I like your eyes, they show kindness them in them." 

"R-really? What else do you see in my eyes?" He looked at her, waiting with anticipation for an answer. 

"Well your eye color is green,"she replied. He laughed at her response. 

"No, my personality. What do you think of me?" He felt curious about what other people thought of him as a friend. 

"Well, I don't know you well enough yet, but I'm sure we'll know a lot about each other once we become close friends," Marinette held out a hand,"Do you want to be my friend?" 

Adrien shook her hand without hesitation,"I would love to be your friend, Marinette."


	3. After the ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien catch up after seeing each other for the first time in awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I really appreciate getting comments from you guys and don't worry I'm not going to abandon this fic. I'm just not sure how many chapters there is because I'm not done writing it down in my notebook. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave comments and kudos!

"Adrien?" She stopped halfway in her tracks. He was actually here. He actually came."You're here,"she almost broke. Her eyes were slowly forming tears. After all these years, he still came, despite his father's words. Marinette went to say something but her fiancé cut her off. 

"So you're Prince Adrien of Agreste? It's been awhile since you came out of that isolated castle of yours," Nathaniel never broke eye contact with Adrien as he strode over to him. Teal eyes bored into green. 

Marinette had things she wanted to say him but couldn't now. Seeing Adrien made her almost forgot the fact that she's engaged. But she knew she needed to tell him. There won't be another chance like this. He's only staying for a week and who knows if after that time passes she'll see him again. 

"It has been awhile but what matters is that I'm here now,"Adrien looked at the others standing behind the Princess. The other guests that would be staying at the castle. He recognized some of them. Princess Chloe of Bourgeois had her blonde hair in a bun, and wore a yellow gown with short black gloves. To the left of her stood Princess Alya, who had married the Prince of Lahiffe,Prince Nino. Alya's gown reminded Adrien of a fox and Nino's resembled a turtle. There were three other guests standing beside the others but he didn't recognize a single one. 

"Um,Adrien?" Marinette's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"Hello, Princess Marinette,"he respectfully bowed to her. She smiled. 

"There's no need for the formality. We're friends," her smile makes his heart melt. Nathaniel coughed. 

"Well, now that the masquerade is over, I say we all head to our assigned rooms and rest for tomorrow's festivities,"he had no sign of enthusiasm in his tone. His appearance reflected his personality, gloomy and dull. 

"Very well, we will show you to your rooms if you hadn't been shown already." 

Adrien knew he would be lying but he wanted to talk with Marinette a little longer. 

"Can you help me find mine?" He sheepishly asked, rubbing the back of his neck, and avoiding eye contact. 

"O-of course. I'll help him find his room Nathaniel. I'll see you sometime later." 

He glared at Adrien as he walked out of the ballroom with some of the other guest. His stare was cold as ice. With all the others gone, there stood only him and her. 

"Follow me. It's not far," she walked beside him, a faint blush dancing across her cheeks. They traveled down the same halls and up the staircase Adrien went through to get to the ballroom. The silence between them was broken by Marinette. 

"How have you been?" She asked with a soft voice. 

"I've been...well," he responded. 

"That's good," the awkwardness between them made it hard for them to talk. It's been so long but what do they say to each other? 

"It's great being back here in Coccienelle," Adrien smiled,"I've missed so many things here,including you," the last two words slipped out on complete accident. 

She blushed with a small smile,"Even though this kingdom is filled with people, I've always felt alone. But when I'm with you, I don't feel alone anymore. Maybe it's because of how close we were. But I've also been well over the past seven years," she didn't know what she was saying. She really missed him, and she needed to tell him the one thing she never had the chance to tell him. 

"Mari,it was also lonely at my kingdom. I barely interacted with anyone. I only had the staff to talk to, no one else. I'm so glad I was able to see you again." 

"Me too. I'm glad you accepted my invitation." 

"Why wouldn't I? There's no way I'm missing my best friend's Coronation." It hurt him to say 'friends' because he wanted to be more than that, but did she feel the same? She already has a fiancé. It's better for him to keep his feelings to himself and just be there for her. It might have been his original plan to tell her the feelings he never told her when they were younger but he would put her feelings before his. So he would be there for her when she needs him most, even if it isn't in a romantic way. 

She felt a bit hurt hearing him say 'friends'. Did he just see her as a friend? Or was it because of Nathaniel? He did seem a bit threatened at Adrien's presence. He was so cold towards him and they barely know each other. Maybe he was afraid of her calling off the marriage the moment Adrien walked into the ballroom. It wasn't her decision to marry him but at the time it was for her kingdom. As a future queen, you must think about your people and their safety. With Adrien here now, could that all change? 

"Here's your room," they had arrived at the entrance of Adrien's room. 

"Thank you for showing me the way. What is tomorrow's festivity if I may ask?" 

She lit up at his question."Tomorrow is a grand feast in the dining hall with all of my special guests. Some of the greatest food cooked by Coccienelle's finest chefs. But for the day, just resting from tonight's ball." 

"A feast?" His mouth began to water. His father restricted him to only three meals a day, along with an eating regime of what he was allowed to eat. Most of his meals weren't very good. 

"It's going to have some of my favorite pastries!" 

"You mean like éclairs?" 

She looked over at him,"You remembered that those are my favorites." 

"There's almost nothing about you that I haven't forgot." 

He blushed at his own words. Her face was just as red. 

"R-really?"she gave him a shy look. To think how much time has past by, he still remembered little things about her. 

"Yeah," he stood awkwardly in front of his room,"Well I think we better get to bed. A princess shouldn't be up this late. I'll see you with the others at breakfast, goodnight Marinette," he turned to open his door but stopped when he felt her small hand pulling his wrist. 

"Wait!"she had one more thing to ask him,"Were you at the masquerade?" 

He froze. Does he lie or tell the truth? He was scared to tell the truth knowing about her engagement and Nathaniel. He knows her fiancé doesn't like him but if he told her that he was the one dancing with her, it would cause trouble between the two of them so he replied with- 

"No. I arrived late. That's why I wasn't in the ballroom like everyone else." He hated lying, especially to her, but he can't interfere with her engagement. 

"Oh, I see..." if that man she referred to as Chat Noir wasn't him, then who was it? 

"I think I should start heading to bed,"the guilt slowly began to eat him up inside. 

"Wait! One more thing please," she wasn't sure if this was wise but she couldn't wait anymore. 

"What is it?"he looked deeply into her beautiful bluebell eyes. The color always drawed him in. 

"Adrien I-" her words were cut off with a huge boom coming from the castle's front. 

"What the hell?!" Adrien could feel the vibration from the second explosion. 

Guards raced down the halls towards the direction of the castles gates. All were armed with either swords, spears or crossbows. Tikki ran alongside with them until she got a glance at Marinette. 

"Princess! We need to go!" She grabbed her wrist. Marinette ripped her hand away. 

"Tikki, what's going on out there?" She could hear the battle happening right in front of the castle's entrance. 

"It's Akuma. They're attacking us again." 

"You mean Le Papillon's army?!" She looked back at Adrien,"I need you to help them. You took fencing so please,"she handed him a sword from Tikki,"Help protect my kingdom."

He took the sword,"It would be an honor protecting Coccienelle." 

"Tikki will bring me somewhere safe. She'll get Nathaniel and Nino,too. Be safe,"they ran in the opposite direction but Marinette had told him a lie. 


	4. Attacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle between Akuma and Coccienelle soldiers breaks out at the front gates of the castle. There's only one hero who can stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So this chapter is a bit short cause I'm not the best at writing fight scenes but hopefully it's enjoyable. My schedule is possibly going to change because of something I'll be doing during my afternoons and evenings but I will try my best to post in a 2-3 day span. But enough of that. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave comments and kudos!

The battle took place just outside the castle gates and things were getting out of control. The explosions were coming from ticking timebombs created by one of Akuma's army leaders, Timebreaker. 

There was too many of them. Soliders were slashed across the chest, throats slits, limbs dangling from just from a bit of muscle. Many of them laid in their own pools of blood that leaked from their wounds. Their agonizing screams from the pain they felt echoed in the ears of those around to witness the increasing bloodshed. More of Coccienelle's soliders fell than Akuma's. 

_We can't keep them out here for long. They're going to invade the castle._

Adrien blocked the sword coming straight for him with his own blade. The Akuma solider had the appearance of a knight in black armor. The knight swung his blade to the left, cutting Adrien's upper arm. 

_We're doomed. I have to keep fighting but there's so many of them._

His sword got knocked out of his hands by the black armored knight. He tripped the prince backwards, leaving Adrien defenseless on his back. The Akuma solider raised his blade, ready to stab him directly in the heart, but something wrapped around the sword and yanked it out of his hand. 

There, holding the knight's sword, stood a young lady in red and black clothing. Black dress with red undershirt, long black gloves stopping just below her underarms, and a red hood that ended at her ankles. It was hard to see who just saved Adrien's life. Her hood shadowed her features, plus she wore a ladybug printed mask. 

She broke the Akuma solider's sword over her knee, snapping like a twig. The knight threw himself at the lady. She whipped out-wait a yo-yo?- and wrapped him up, launching him at a crowd of Akuma soliders. The lady walked over to Adrien, picking him up off the ground. 

"Thank you, miss," he picked up his own blade. 

"Don't thank me just yet," she engaged in battle with a girl that appeared to be part monster. He fought any solider who tried to get pass the castle gates. 

"My,my," Timebreaker grabbed another bomb,designed to look like an ordinary pocket watch, and threw it near a group of soliders, not caring about the casualties to either side, only having the objective in her mind of stealing the treasure Le Papillon desires."It's none other than the Lucky lady of the night. Long time no see, Ladybug," her words were bitter. 

"I suggest you flee while I'm still being merciful," she stared across the distance between her and the pink haired bomb maker. 

"Oh my, I'm so scared,"she said sarcastically,"Get real! We're not leaving until we get what we came here for." 

"You'll have to go through me if you want the Miraculous Jewels!"She swung her yo-yo and fought against Timebreaker. 

Adrien did his best to fight off Akuma soliders while also trying to watch the intense fight. Some injured soliders from Coccienelle stood back on their feet and helped Adrien as best they could against the enemies. 

"Come on men! We need to help Ladybug!" Shouted their commander, Tikki. Coccienelle's remaining soliders that were up for battle fought harder this time. Ladybug and Timebreaker were only a couple feet apart. Timebreaker looked ready to rip out Ladybug's throat. 

"Give up already,"Ladybug called out,"Surrender now or suffer the consequences." 

"Do your worst! I'll come back for every battle and I will slit your throat!" 

Ladybug's laugh was a bit sinister. "I'm not so sure about the coming back part,"She threw her yo-yo up into the air,"I call upon my mighty bow!" There was a glow, causing a distraction for soliders on both sides. What was her yo-yo became a black and red bow. Timebreaker's eyes were filled with instant fear. 

"No! Don't do it!" She tried to run. Ladybug pulled back on the bow's string and an arrow formed. 

"Say your prayers," Ready. Aim. Fire. Ladybug let go of the arrow, targeting Timebreaker directly in the chest. It hit her right in the middle of her back. She fell with a shriek. The next thing that happened is something Adrien didn't expect. The arrow glowed pink and sinked into Timebreaker's body. Immense pink light brightly glowed around her body. When it faded, Timebreaker was replaced by a young maiden with pink hair. 

"Retreat!"screamed out a solider,"Our commander is down! Everybody run!" The soliders were fleeing, but that didn't stop Ladybug from shooting four more arrows. All of them had hit a solider. Each one fell to the ground, reverting back to their normal selves. 

"Help anyone injured and try to attend their wounds. Someone help me bring in the purified Akuma soliders,"Tikki commanded her men. 

"Yes ma'am!" They replied without hesitation. Adrien walked over to Tikki. 

"What just happened?" 

"Ladybug purified five soliders from Le Papillon's army." She looked in the direction of the hero. 

She had turned her bow back into a yo-yo and swung it towards the castle. It wrapped firmly around one of the castle's towers. She looked in the direction of Tikki and Adrien. Although no one could see it, she smiled at him. It wasn't long before she was completely gone from the scene. 

"So, they call her Ladybug,"Adrien whispered. Thunder boomed and it started to storm. 


	5. Stormy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young princess seeks for comfort as her biggest fear is just outside the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So you don't have to worry about a schedule change anymore it's still the standard 2-3 day update. I've noticed that this isn't getting many kudos but that's ok. I love writing and this is one of my proudest works so far. The amount of kudos isn't going to stop me from writing. I've put a lot of thought in this one. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave comments and kudos!

The thunder roared in the night sky. Each lighting strike made the poor young princess quiver in fear under the covers. She held her hands over her ears. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. No matter how much Marinette hid and tried to block out the sound, the storm was still out there. 

The seven year old decided to get up from her bed. She snuck out of her room and dashed down the hall. Her blanket was wrapped around herself, hoping it would help hide from staff members and her own parents. 

Marinette stopped running as she came close to the doors of the Great Hall. The King and Queen of Agreste, along with her parents, were on the opposite side of those doors. She tiptoed carefully, not making a sound, and picked up bits and pieces of their conversation. 

"It's wonderful how well our children are getting along." 

"Yes, it seems so. I'm glad they're getting along, especially with their future ahead of them." 

"Let's hope that they grow closer." 

"There's no doubt that they will." 

Once she was finally past the Great Hall, she went back to dashing down to the guest chambers. She took a left and stopped. There were a couple of chambers down this hall and Marinette found herself in front of one. 

She carefully opened the door, quietly stepping into the room. The door creaked as it closed behind her. In the large bed slept Prince Adrien. 

"Adrien?" She shook him a little bit. His eyes fluttered open, but he was  still half asleep. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, while trying to make out the figure in front of him. 

"Marinette? What are you doing up so late?"He yawned. She pulled the blanket around her tighter. 

"I-" she yelped at the sound of the loud, booming thunder. He watch her covering her ears and dropped to her knees. 

"Marinette, what's wrong?" He got out of his bed and sat on his knees in front of her. 

"I-I'm scared of st-storms,"she sobbed softly,"I-I've always been a-afraid of th-them." She hunched over and kept her eyes shut with her hands covering her ears. 

He lifted her chin up,"Don't be afraid. You're no longer alone. I'm here too." 

The next roar of thunder caused the princess to jump into the prince's arms. She was shaking. He wrapped his arms around her. He remembered how his mother comforted him when he was afraid. His hand gently ran through her loose hair. His other arm still wrapped  around her small frame. 

"There, there,"he cooed,"you're ok,you're ok." He kept repeating these words to calm her down. Each sound of thunder or flash of lightning scared Marinette. Adrien would just calm her back down.

After a little time has passed, she pulled back from his embrace, wiping away the tears. 

"Adrien, could I sleep in here tonight?"she asked,"I don't want to be alone in my room." 

He nodded,"Of course. You don't have to be scared anymore." He picked her up from the floor. 

She climbed into his bed,"Its so soft,"she fell back on the bed. He climbed in, lifting the sheets up for both of them. 

"Goodnight Mari,"he yawned. She scooted a bit closer to him. 

"Goodnight Adrien,"she whispered.   

                   .         .        .        

Sabine went to check on her daughter but only found an empty bed. She started panic and thought of where she might be. The Queen headed towards the guest chambers. Penelope was about to check on her son before she saw Sabine down the hall. 

"Your Majesty? What brings you down here at this hour? I thought you would be asleep in your sleeping quarters by now,"the Queen of Agreste seemed confused. 

"I'm sorry Penelope for disturbing you at this hour but it seems my daughter is nowhere in her room." 

Penelope gasped,"She's missing?! Well, what are you waiting for? Let's form a search party!" 

Sabine grabbed her friend's arm. "There's no need for that. I may have an idea where she might be." She pointed at the door. Penelope's worried look was replaced by a bright smile. 

"I wouldn't be the slightest bit surprised if she was,"she opened the door. 

Penelope's son slept soundly with Sabine's daughter by his side. It seems that while they were sleeping, Adrien had wrapped his arms around Marinette. 

"She might have came in here because of the storm. It's usually me who helps her fall back asleep due to her worst fear waking her up in the middle of the night." Sabine walked in and reached over the bed to grab her daughter. Her friend stopped her. 

"Leave them be,"she smiled. The Queen nodded in agreement. They left the room with their children sleeping peacefully. 

                   .         .         .      

*Back to present day* 

Ladybug entered into the castle through an open window. The storm outside was coming down hard. It gave her an unsettling feeling in her stomach. It's rare for Coccienelle to get storms, and her fear for them always stood the same. She's gotten better, but couldn't help hiding under her covers once in awhile. She didn't exactly know why she feared them so much. Was it the noise? The flashes of lightning? The way it sometimes felt like the castle started to shake? She didn't know. 

She hid in the empty hallway,"Spots off," she whispered. Her transformation faded, leaving her standing there as Princess Marinette. She sighed in relief finding no cuts or marks on her body. It's a dangerous thing of her to protect her kingdom in the disguise of a hero but it's the only for her to do so without getting caught. But she might have to give up her power due to her engagement. 

She didn't want to thought. There were two reasons she doesn't want to marry Nathaniel. One, she wouldn't be Ladybug anymore, and won't be able to protect her kingdom the way she wants to. Two, her heart belonged to another man but does he feel the same way? She hoped this week would help her how the one she loved feels about her but it's only a matter of time before they both realize how each other feel about one another. 

Marinette could hear the guards entering through the front. She heard footsteps close by, down the hall. Her instincts told her to hide. She hid behind a pillar, and waited for whoever was walking down this way to pass by. The figure walking down this hall was none other than Prince Adrien. His left arm had been wrapped in a cloth to stop his cut from bleeding. 

She watched him from the pillar as he opened his chamber's door. He just stood there for a couple moments before stepping inside. She felt her heart clench from earlier. He doesn't know about what she was going to say to him. She felt a single tear slide down her cheek. 

_It's ok Marinette. Be patient. He'll know soon enough. When the right time comes, confess._

She left her hiding spot and walked through the dark empty hallways. Her thoughts were everywhere. It tore her up inside that she couldn't confess. Not right away at least. She needed to know before her Coronation otherwise she'll end up marrying a man she doesn't love. 

Her door creaked as she opened it. She laid down in her empty bed. Thankfully she didn't have to sleep with him. Her mind went back to Adrien. The thoughts of him comforted her as she tried to sleep through the fierce storm. Tears slid down the sides of her face as she wept silently to herself. Her hand clutched her necklace. "Oh Adrien,"she quietly cried some more. 

It wasn't long before the storm settled down. Her puffy eyes closed as she tried to fall into a deep sleep. 

_Adrien, I hope you still feel the same way about me as the way I feel about you._


	6. Who's Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of background on Ladybug and the war between the kingdom and Le Papillon explained by none other than Alya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This chapter took me awhile to write in my notebook because it's background on the war and Ladybug. It was really fun writing the chapter though. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave comments and kudos!

Morning sunlight beamed through the chamber's window. The sun rising up and shining dawn's light. Adrien sat up from his bed, still exhausted from last night's battle against Akuma. He still doesn't understand who they were or who Ladybug was. Being isolated in his castle for many years, news from the outside was hardly ever mentioned or spoken of. 

Today would be a good to find out what he has missed over the years. He stood up from bed and dressed himself for the day. While putting on his coat, a familiar voice was heard down the hall. 

"I must find Prince Adrien. Why? Because I'm his caretaker damnit! I arrived late last night according to my prince's orders. Just tell me where he is!" Plagg demanded answers about Adrien's whereabouts from a guard. 

Adrien stepped out from his room when he finished the last button on his coat. His caretaker saw his master and quickly walked over to him. 

"What the hell happened to your arm?!"he grabbed the Prince's arm to exam the wound.

"It's just a cut, nothing severe," he shook out of Plagg's grasp. 

"Nothing severe?! Your father is going to have a heart attack if he finds out!" 

He smirked,"He won't have a heart attack because he'll never find out,"he thought for a moment,"Wait, how come you're here so late? I told you to come at midnight." 

"Well..."Plagg began,"It was very difficult to convince your father we were going on a trip and on the way here, I noticed some unfamiliar group of people and then realized they were from Akuma. I decided to hide and find a new way while avoid being spotted by Le Papillon's army. I ended up getting lost and eventually found the right path as the moon began to fade from dawn's light. Thankfully, some staff members had treated me with Camembert, as I requested, for my long travel." 

He sighed,"Typical. You would have them serve your favorite smelly cheese." 

His caretaker gave him a little shove. He had asked the prince about the ball. Adrien looked a bit gloomy and sighed. 

"I found out Marinette is engaged,"he felt his heart sank as it did last night as well."I ... couldn't believe it, but I have this feeling she doesn't want this." 

"Well, what are you going to do about it, kid?" 

What was he going to do? 

"I want to see if Marinette has any feelings towards me and if she does, I'll have her reveal them. If she feels the same way as me, the marriage would be cancelled." 

"And if she doesn't,"Plagg inquired. 

"I'll have to live on knowing the girl I love is out of my reach but I always still be there for her when she needs me most." 

"I have faith that you two will feel the same way about each other,"he advised Adrien. The prince smiled but then remembered that he danced with her, and she referred to herself as...Ladybug. The thought completely stopped his brain from properly functioning. Marinette wanted to be called Ladybug at the ball. That same night, Ladybug saved him and fought alongside Coccienelle's soliders. 

Is Marinette Ladybug? 

He didn't want to draw any conclusions without any proof or information on the hero. He needed to search for answers about who exactly Ladybug was. 

"Plagg, I need to do some research on this Ladybug figure,"he started to walk away,"I'll see you later." 

                   .        .        .       

Castle staff rushed in and out of the Dining Hall. Maids were frantically helping in the kitchen for tonight's feast. The chefs needed all the extra help they can get. They were preparing a full course to serve nine.

Some of the guest staying were seated at the large table. Muffins, bread and butter, along with other breakfast dishes swamped the table. Adrien sat in an empty seat that was close by the three guests eating their breakfast. Around him was Prince Nino, Princess Alya, and someone Adrien didn't recognize. 

"Good morning,"he politely greeted them. 

"Good morning Prince Adrien," Prince Nino responded back,"How is your morning? Well I presume?" 

"Well wouldn't quite be the word I'm looking for. I'm still confused about the events from last night." 

"You mean what happened at the front gates?" Princess Alya joined in on the conversation,"It was quite frightening that we were attacked but the amazing hero of Coccienelle came onto the battlefield," she sighed in awe,"Can't you believe it? Ladybug was here last night!" 

"Calm down sweetie. We all know how amazing the hero is,"Nino patted his wife's shoulder. It seemed these two knew best about this Ladybug character, so who's better to ask than them? 

"So you two know a lot about this Ladybug," he started off with,"Could you please explain to me exactly who she is?"  He jumped at the noise of Alya slamming her hands on the table. 

She leaned over and stared at him in disbelief,"You don't know who Ladybug is?!" She shouted a little bit louder than expected. Staff stopped what they were doing and stared. Nino cleared his throat, catching their attention. 

"Carry on. Nothing to see here," his wife gave him an awkward smile while sitting back down. 

"How could you not know Coccienelle's defender and protector?!"Alya shouted a bit quieter than before. 

"Um,well... I guess not much of what goes on outside is mentioned in Agreste,"Adrien shied away a little. It was embarrassing to talk about how much he didn't know about the world past his castle's gates. It's been like that for him for seven years. 

"I'm sorry,"she shrunk with her apology. 

"You're fine. But could you two possibly explain who's Ladybug and what's going on?" 

"Of course,"her husband answered,"Alya knows more about her than I do. My dear, would you like to explain who Coccienelle's hero is?"he suggested. 

"I would be glad to,"she responded enthusiastically,"Ladybug showed up around here about four years ago. Nobody knows exactly where she came from but she fights alongside Coccienelle. Everyone could tell she was a bit young when she started fighting. She allied with Coccienelle a little while after an attack on a neighboring kingdom. Half of that kingdom was burned to ash because of an army referred to as Akuma. She didn't want the same tragedy to happen to any other kingdom again. But Akuma only set fire to that kingdom as a warning to Coccienelle.

"Akuma takes orders from a powerful man called Le Papillon. He is the one who formed the terrorizing group of those possessed souls. They're not any ordinary group of soliders. Le Papillon grants them with dark powers. Akuma keeps growing because of the influence they're put under. Their negative emotions is what controls them. 

"Everyone thought they were forever consumed by darkness until Ladybug showed up. All the people that witnessed the very first shot of her arrow were in disbelief. After she shoots five arrows, she leaves the battlegrounds. Since she has magic, most think she needs to rest after using her energy on the purification arrows. Others claim she might be an ordinary girl with magic powers that de transforms after using her magic. Some believe in both. No one knows who is under the mask even after four years of trust we've given her. But it's understandable that she wants her identity a secret. Was this information useful?" 

He took in every piece of information she had given him. Four years of fighting Le Papillon's army and the war was far from over. Two questions still spun in Adrien's head. 

"Yes, but I have two questions. What is Le Papillon after here in Coccienelle?" 

"A treasure deep within the castle,"Alya answered. 

"The treasure is known as the miraculous jewels,"Nino added. 

"And your second question?"she inquired. 

"What kingdom was burned to ashes?" Adrien noticed Alya shift in her seat and grabbed her husband's hand. She looked up at him and nodded. Nino knew Alya wanted him to answer for her. 

"It was Césaire,"he squeezed his wife's hand as an action of comfort. 

He wasn't expecting that answer. Alya's home kingdom burned down and having a large number of casualties. Adrien felt awful for asking the question,"I'm sorry to hear that,"he apologized. He rose up from his seat,"Thank you. You were very helpful but I must go." 

                     .        .        .     

"Tikki, I'm freaking out a little bit,"Marinette babbled,"He's going to be there! What do I do? What do I say?"she paced back and fourth in her room. 

"Your majesty, the feast doesn't start until dusk. You have time to prepare for tonight,"Tikki reassured the princess. She shook her head. 

"But Tikki, it's not like when we were kids. I have deep feelings for him. I can't just tell him though, not unless he feels the same. Tikki, I've been holding in these feelings for the past seven years. You're the only one I ever told about my feelings. No one else. Ever since that day, I fell apart because I never told him. Before I admit anything, I need to know how he feels." 

"You're a strong girl, your majesty. I'm sure you'll know before your wedding. Hopefully, for your happiness, he feels the same. That way you're not forced into a loveless marriage. I hope for the best for you." 

Marinette hugged the guards' captain. "Thanks Tikki,"she smiled,"Now if you excuse me, I have a feast I need to get ready for." She pulled out a long sleeved pink and white dress from her wardrobe along with a pair of white flats. Her necklace still dangled around her neck. 


	7. The feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day event begins, a royal feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm sorry this is coming out late my weekend was super busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave comments and kudos!

The day had passed by quickly. Traces of dusk already started to show in the sky. The preparations for the feast had been set on the dining table. Adrien entered the Dining Hall and sat in an empty seat next to someone unfamiliar to him. Across from him sat Prince Nino and Princess Alya. At the head of the table, Princess Marinette sitting gracefully in her chair. On her right sat an unfamiliar person and to her right sat her fiancé. 

Nathaniel noticed Adrien's gaze at Marinette. He glared at him. Adrien looked away once he realized what he was doing. 

The table was set with many dishes for the royal feast. Stuffed chicken, pig roast, rabbit stew, onions, parsley, potatoes and a lot of desserts. Every glass filled with Coccienelle's finest wine. Adrien's mouth watered.

Marinette tapped her wine glass to get everyone's attention."I thank each and everyone of you for staying in Coccienelle for my Coronation week. Most of us here haven't properly introduced ourselves so I would like if everyone can stand and say their name,"she looked over at Adrien which Nathaniel noticed right away. She was doing this for him. How sweet. 

"I'll start,"Nathaniel volunteered,"I'm Prince Nathaniel, the soon to be husband to the Princess and future King of Coccienelle,"he stared at Adrien with every word. 

He felt something bubble within him. Was it jealousy? The way Nathaniel had introduced himself seemed like he was boasting about being with Marinette. He had to not think this way, his feelings for her don't matter right now. He's there for her, supporting her decisions, but how could he not feel the burning jealousy in the back of his mind. He pushed his thoughts aside and listened to the others introducing themselves. 

"I'm Princess Lila from an overseas kingdom known as Rossi,"Her long, brown hair draped across her shoulder in a braid and wore a green dress that matched her eyes. 

"I'm Prince Nino of Lahiffe." 

"And I'm his wife Princess Alya." 

Next to Adrien stood a very tall, muscular man,"I'm the Duke of Chiên." His hair was brown except for a part on the top, which was blonde and combed down. 

"I-I'm Adrien from Agreste,"he stuttered out. He got a silent scoff from Nathaniel. Marinette's smile told Adrien that he was fine. 

"I'm Princess Chloe from the rich and beautiful kingdom of Bourgeois,"she had a tendency to brag about herself and her kingdom. There were a couple groans after her introduction. "Hmph,"she flipped her hair. 

"I'm Lady Juleka from Couffaine,"she mumbled. Her dark hair covered her right eye. She seemed very timid. Everyone took a seat after the final introduction.

"Now we all-" Marinette got cut off as Nathaniel stood up with his wine glass. 

"I like to make a toast to mine and Princess Marinette's engagement. She's a very beautiful woman,"he took her hand and brought it to his lips,"I'm a very lucky man to marry the woman sitting next to me. Cheers and let's eat!"he raised his glass and everyone followed. Nathaniel had looked Adrien dead in the eye as he kissed her hand. She nervously laughed and he let go of her hand, helping himself to eat as he pleases. 

The burning jealousy started to slowly turn into a fire. He wanted to be the one making the toast to his marriage with her. He wanted to kiss her hand. He wanted to be the one to marry her because he loves her! 

He had to calm himself down. He wasn't going to let Nathaniel see how much he affected him. Adrien helped himself to the feast but found himself looking in the direction of her. He doesn't just love her for her beauty but everything about her. Her personality, characteristics, talents and just how much of an amazing person she is. 

A thought from earlier snuck into his mind. Could it be possible that Marinette was also the hero that saved him last night? He tried to remember Ladybug's face but it was dark and had a mask. He tried imagining a mask on her face. He looked back over at her but turned away after feeling the cold glare from her fiancé. Adrien would just need to find more evidence before coming to a conclusion. He took one last glance at her. She looked a little unpleased and maybe...sad. Is it possible she doesn't want any part of this marriage? He can't be certain of it but maybe he can ask her later. 

After everyone finished their meals, Marinette stood up."Since everyone is here, I would like to announce tomorrow's festivity,"she exclaimed,"Tomorrow is a garden tea party that will be in the afternoon." 

The guests all looked pleased. The idea of sitting outside during the spring with a nice cup of tea sounded very relaxing. On their way out, guests thanked the servers and chefs as they left the Dining Hall. All, except three, headed back to their chambers for the night. The ones still sitting at the table was Adrien, Marinette and Nathaniel. 

"Well then, Marinette, I'm off to bed. I'll see you tomorrow in the castle's gardens,"he kissed her hand again. He left without acknowledging Adrien's presence. The nerve of that guy. 

"I hoped you enjoyed the feast,"Marinette awkwardly laughed. Adrien followed along with her. 

"Yeah. I-it was good," he cursed at himself for stuttering. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it,"she mumbled. This wasn't like her to mumble. She's a very confident, young lady and had every right to be. Was she being nervous because of all the years that have passed by since they've seen each other? 

"Marinette, you don't have to be shy around me,"he placed a hand on her shoulder,"I'm the same person you know all too well from your childhood. I haven't changed and I could tell you haven't either. You're still the sweet, kind Marinette I remember." 

She blushed,"Y-you're still the same person I-I remember too. Th-the brave, caring Adrien,"she stammered. 

His cheeks tinted pink. He wanted to say more about her but Nathaniel's glare flashed through his mind. "I-i think I'm going to bed,"he sputtered out. His palms felt clammy. He walked towards the door of the Dining Hall. 

Marinette almost grabbed his sleeve but hesitated. He stopped at the door, holding the handle. He could turn back, confess his feelings, and stop the marriage between her and Nathaniel. But that would be selfish of him. Marinette's feelings came first. He opened the door and left. 

She felt tears prickling at her eyes. 

_Why do I hope so much that he may actually feel the same way about me?_

A single tear fell. 

_The way he paused at the door meant something right?_

Then another. 

_Does he love me but won't admit it to me?_

She began to slowly cry. She ran out of the Dining Hall and straight to her room. She fell on her bed, face buried into the pillows, sobbing. How can she admit her own feelings when he's giving her mixed signals? Sometimes it seems like he's in love with other but other times it seems just like a mutual friendship. She gripped her necklace. If she was going to have to tell him first, so be it. If he doesn't feel the same, it's better that he knows than leaving him in the dark. Tomorrow shall be interesting. 


	8. Her Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Princess Marinette's 8th birthday and a grand party is held for this special day but she wants to show Adrien something amazing...but it's also a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm sorry that updating has been a bit wonky these past couple days. Life right now is a bit challenging but it's okay because I can get through it and still do the things I love and that includes posting my work for anyone to read. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave comments and kudos!

The ballroom was decorated in many pink ribbons. Children from other kingdoms ran around as the adults made conversation with each other. Marinette couldn't ask for a better birthday. She was finally eight years old like Adrien. 

"Adrien! Adrien! Adrien!" She ran over to him when she saw him entering in with his parents. She jumped into his arms out of excitement. He caught both himself and her from falling. 

"Happy Birthday Mari!" He hugged her.She giggled. 

"Adrien you need to come with me. There's something I need to show you,"she whispered. Marinette grabbed his hand and yanked him across the ballroom. Guests were too distracted to notice the birthday girl and the young prince leave the party. 

"Marinette, the party is in there,"Adrien pointed back at the door. 

"What I'm showing you isn't in there. Come on!" She exclaimed. She ran down the hall with him chasing after her. He stopped when she stood in front of a wall. There was no painting or banner, so what's so special about it? 

"Here, let me stand on your shoulders,"she started to climb onto his back. He shook her off but caught her fall. 

"What? Why?"he questioned. She pushed him down to his knees and climbed onto his shoulders. 

"The thing I want to show you is behind this wall,"she replied,"Now stand up and hold my ankles." 

He did so and kept his balance. Thankfully when he looked up to see what she was doing, he didn't look up her dress. Marinette grabbed the lantern mounted on the wall and pulled it. It worked like a lever and the wall turned, revealing a secret passageway. There was a small, dim hallway on the other side. She jumped off his shoulders and walked into the mysterious hallway. Adrien grabbed her arm, stopping her. 

"Marinette, where are we going?" He frantically asked.

"It's a secret~" she winked, and ran into the secret hallway. He decided to follow her. They went down a couple stairs, down another hallway before Marinette stopped both of them from moving any further. 

"Mari, what are-" she shushed him. 

"Around this corner is a room that belongs to a old, wise man known as Fu,"she whispered. 

"Fu?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"They say he's an old, powerful wizard that has lived more than a century. He's sleeping right now so we need to be quiet. Can you do that?" 

He nodded. She held his hand and both tiptoed past the room of Fu. They broke into a run once they passed by the room. They eventually slowed down to take a breather. 

"There it is," Marinette's eyes lit up. It was a round room with a round table holding an oddly designed box. She had found a button pad and dialed them in a specific order. The box opened and revealed seven beautiful pieces of jewelry. 

"What are these?" He gazed on them curiously. 

"These are Coccienelle's greatest treasure. The Miraculous Jewels. It's been rumored that these jewels contain marvelous power. My kingdom has been protecting them for decades." 

"Marinette?" 

"Hm?" She looked over at him. 

"Are we even suppose to be down here?" 

"Hehehe not at all. My mother would have a heart attack if she knew I was down here." 

"Mari!" 

"Oh come on Adrien! We're not going to get caught. Don't be such a scaredy cat," she teased. He groaned in response. 

"I'm not scared!"he shouted,"But why did you want to show me this?" 

She giggled again,"I followed my mother down here last night without her even knowing. I watched her open the box and discussed with Fu. That's how I learned about these jewels. I know that this room and treasure are suppose to remain secrets but I had to tell someone. I knew I could trust you. You won't tell anyone, right?"her tone got a little serious at the end. 

"Why does these have to remain a secret?"he cocked his head to the side. 

"As I said before, my mother talked with Fu last night and I overheard most of their conversation. Apparently, someone is after our jewels. If it's true about them holding power, it's best for us to protect them. So please, don't speak of the Miraculous Jewels outside of these walls." 

"Okay Marinette. I swear to never speak of the jewels outside of these castle walls." 

"Thank you,"she pulled him over to the table for him to take a closer look. 

"They all resemble some sort of animal," he claimed. 

She nodded and pointed to one."This one is a peacock. The ones next to it are a butterfly and a turtle. Next to the turtle is a bee. In between the butterfly and the bee is a fox." 

"What about the middle?"he pointed at the ying-yang with two jewels. Her gasp had startled him. 

"How could have I forgotten the most important ones!"she jabbered,"These two are more powerful from the rest as the rumor said. They balance each other with something Fu had mentioned. All I remember is one is bad luck and the other is good luck." 

"Wow. These are truly beautiful, Mari,"he smiled,"Thank you for showing me these." 

"Mhm,"she nodded,"Let's head back up before someone notices we're missing." 

"Alright, lead the way Princess!"he gestured her to take the lead. 

When they were both back upstairs, it seems that Adrien's mother was looking for them. 

"There you are. Where have you two been?"she seemed a little upset to both of them disappearing without a word but had a genuine smile across her face. 

"I'm sorry your majesty. I only wanted to show Adrien something my parents gave me for my birthday,"she bowed as an apology. 

"There's no need to apologize. Just next time tell someone where you're going or you'll have a lot of people worrying," she was such a kind, gentle woman. Adrien wasn't wrong about her being truly amazing."Come now you two. It's time for cake!" 

The children ran into the ballroom. Guests surrounded a table with a large, pink birthday cake with eight candles lit. Marinette sat in front of the huge dessert with Adrien next to her. Everyone watched her as she blew out her candles. 

"What did you wish for Mari?" Adrien asked. 

"I can't tell you otherwise it won't come true~" she smirked. 

"Fair enough, but can you give me a hint?"he pleaded. 

"No." She cheerfully smiled. He groaned. 

"Will I know one day?" He practically begged at this point. 

She thought about it,"Only if my wish comes true. Then I'll tell you." 

"Then I hope your wish comes true, Princess,"he dragged her out of her seat and they joined the other children. Marinette danced and played with all the other princes and princesses. She thought back to earlier when they were in the room holding Coccienelle's greatest treasure. She always enjoyed being around him. She loved playing with him and always got excited when he came to visit. He was her best friend and she couldn't ask for anyone better. 

The party had started to die down and guests started to leave. Marinette was really sad when Adrien left. They hugged while saying their goodbyes. She watched him go into his family's carriage. Dusk filled the chilly outside. She walked back inside and prepared for bed. Once she was under the covers, she drifted off to sleep with her last thought. 

_I wish for me and Adrien to be together forever._ __


	9. Garden Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3rd event of the week shall be relaxing and calming but Prince Adrien’s emotions are in between jealousy and what Marinette wants. His emotions are becoming more negative....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This chapter is when we start getting into the spicy plot. In this chapter, Adrien’s emotions are mixed leading up to a big part this chapter but it’s how I think this event will happen(you’ll understand once you get more towards the end). Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave comments and kudos!

Partly cloudy skies and warm temperatures was perfect weather for a garden tea party. Not only was the Princess’s guests enjoying their outing, but staff members as well. She decided to give them a break after all their hard work from yesterday. There was constant conversation and everyone was just so lively. Adrien sipped his tea from his cup as he sat with the only guests he felt comfortable around. 

“Ah~” Alya set her cup down,”Nothing like a cup of tea on a beautiful spring day.” 

“Alya, you act as if you haven’t done this in awhile. It was just last week I found you drinking tea on our balcony in spring’s weather,” Nino pointed out. 

She hit his arm,”Well it feels like a long time ago, Nino,”she retorted back. 

“You two are really made for each other,”Adrien told the two. 

Alya smirked,”I can say the same about you and the princess,”she pointed over to Marinette, sitting on a bench, posing for a portrait being painted by Nathaniel. Adrien blushed and drank more tea. They both lightly laughed at him. 

“Oh come on,”Nino teased,”We saw the way you were looking at her during the feast. You looked at her with so much desire.” 

Adrien choked on his tea, coughed a little before regaining his composure. 

“If you like her that much, why don’t you tell her before she gets married,”Alya suggested. 

“Also by telling your feelings, you can possibly stop her marriage,”Nino added. 

“I would love to but...,”he paused. Her feelings came first but it wouldn’t hurt to tell her. But why won’t he tell her? Wouldn’t it be better for her to know? “Her feelings come before mine. From what I’ve seen in her behavior and actions, she still sees me as that friend from all those years ago. And maybe deep down inside, I’m actually afraid of her answer to my feelings.” 

The couple looked at each other with worry,”Adrien...” Alya didn’t know how respond. Neither did Nino. 

“Don’t get all depressed because of me,”Adrien smiled,”I’ll...think of something. What matters is Marinette’s happiness and I’ll be happy with whoever she chooses.” 

Nino sighed,”Well, I hope she chooses you because she looks miserable.” 

All three royals turned to the direction of the princess. She hadn’t been able to talk with guests for almost a full hour. Nathaniel suggested to do a painting of her in the gardens while the sun was still out. Marinette grew tired of sitting and wanted to enjoy herself with the other guests. She went to rub her tired eyes and stretch but Nathaniel scowled her. 

“Don’t move until I’m done!”he scolded. She sat back in her original position and he continued his painting. 

“This is her party. She should be able to enjoy it. It’s not long before sunset,”Alya turned back and her and Nino only found an empty seat in front of them. Adrien had gotten up and started walking over there. He stood behind Nathaniel and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t envious of his artistic talent. The portrait really looked like her. Every feature seemed almost perfect. 

“Your painting skills are amazing Nathaniel,”he complimented him. It wouldn’t hurt to try to get on his good side. 

“I appreciate the compliment but you’re distracting me,”he responded irritably. 

If this guy couldn’t get Adrien even more mad than he already is with him, he might just explode. 

“Adrien,”Marinette mumbled. It was almost inaudible. He walked over to her as Nathaniel continued to paint. 

“Yes?”He stood next to the bench. 

“C-could you grab me my fan? I’m starting to get a little warm from the sun.” 

Adrien nodded,”Of Course.” He started to walk towards the castle. 

“Wait Adrien!” Marinette shouted out,”Ask my mother where it is!” 

“Okay.” 

He searched around the large castle for the Queen. It wasn’t long before her found her talking with a couple of staff members. 

“Your majesty,”he bowed to her,”I have a favor to ask.” 

“Oh, Adrien. Long time no see. Yes, what is it?” 

“Marinette asked me to bring her a fan that I could get from asking you.” 

The Queen chuckled softly. She raised her right arm and a fan was pulled from the sleeve. “She’s always wants to use my mother’s fan.” 

“Thank you,”he bowed again to her and headed back to the gardens. 

He had gone through many hallways. He went down one and there was Nathaniel, heading towards him. He avoided eye contact. 

“If you think you can change Marinette’s mind, your wrong,”Nathaniel snickered,”She’s mine now so I suggest you give up on trying to stop our marriage.” 

Adrien stopped in the middle of the hallway. 

“Remember this. You can never have her because she’s going to be mine,”he boasted as he passed by Adrien,”Besides, who thinks that she’ll love you back. It’s quite pathetic to have such thoughts,”he taunted. “I’m marrying the girl you deeply love. What are you going to do to stop me?”he scoffed. 

Adrien clenched his hands into fists. He had to calm down before he snapped the fan for Marinette. That guy is a complete jerk. He doesn’t deserve Marinette. She deserved so much better. He stomped down the hallway, not being able to simmer down the raging flames within him. The sun had started to set but he still gave the fan to Marinette. He walked deeper into the gardens. 

“Adrien! Where are you going?”she shouted after him. 

“I need some time alone,”he grunted. He walked further into the huge gardens, feeling strong negativity in his emotions. 

                       .        .      .   

Dusk had approached and he still hadn’t come back into the castle. Most of his anger had been taken out on some plants, ruining parts of the garden. He couldn’t think straight. Nathaniel’s words kept ringing in his ears. 

_I’m marrying the girl you deeply love. What are you going to do to stop me?_

He growled in frustration. 

_What am I going to do? I want Marinette to be happy but she won’t be with that jerk around._

“ARRGGHH,” he ruined another bush of lilies. He dropped to his knees,”What the hell am I going to do?” 

“There’s many negative emotions in your heart,boy,”came from a deep, menacing voice. 

“Huh,” Adrien stood up,”Who said that? Show yourself!”he pulled out a dagger. He was told it’s important to have something to defend yourself if you don’t have a sword. 

“Anger, fear, sadness but most of all...jealousy,” he sounded close but Adrien couldn’t find him. 

“Come out now or I’m getting the guards,”Adrien threatened. His response was a mere laugh. 

“I don’t think the guards can help you out,” a man with an oversized cloak cane from behind a hedge. The hood completely covered his face. There was something around his neck that kept the cloak from opening. 

“You’re-“Adrien was too shocked to even form words at the monster standing before him. 

“That’s right. The infamous Le Papillon. Your negative emotions drew me to you. Your heart tells me what you desire and I could make that happen.” 

Adrien lunged at Le Papillon but went through his body. He crashed onto the ground while Le Papillon was unfazed. 

“Did you think I would actually bring my actual body to enemy territory? You royals are quite dim.” 

Adrien stood back up. “What the hell do you want?” 

“I can do you a favor if you do me one,”he offered. 

“And why on earth would I help you?” He retorted. 

“Because my deal includes Princess Marinette,”He evilly grinned. 

Adrien gasped,”Marinette? What could you possibly want with her?!” He raised his voice. He was being protective of her. What could this twisted criminal want with her? 

“Well actually it’s you that wants her.” The Prince’s eyes widened. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,”He muttered. 

“You love her but you’re too scared to tell her. Plus, she’s marrying another man. Your heart tells me you want to do something but what? Well here’s my deal.” 

“What could you possibly offer me that you think I can’t refuse?” 

“Power. I’ll grant you half of the power my Akumas have. That way you’re still recognizable as a prince. You can use that power to kill Nathaniel.” 

“Kill him?!” He nearly screeched,”But I-I can’t- don’t-“ 

“Are you sure about that? It’s a way to stop the marriage. With him out of the picture, Marinette is yours.” 

“But,”he paused,”What if she doesn’t love me?” His heart ached, the thought of that killed him. 

“Then use this to take advantage of her,”He handed Adrien a small bag. 

“What is this?” He opened the bag. A white sandy substance was inside. 

“Cantarella,” Adrien nearly spilled the contents of the bag. Cantarella was a very deadly poison depending on the amount you used. Effects from Cantarella include paralyzation, comatose or death. 

“Use just a bit and it will put her to sleep. When she wakes up, she won’t be able to move for a period of time. So show her how much you want her,” Le Papillon snickered. 

“And what if I refuse your proposal?” Adrien didn’t know what he was feeling. He can’t do any of this, it’s wrong but another part of him thought differently. He wanted her all to himself. 

“Then, even without you, my plans move forward. She’ll be in the way so she’ll be slaughtered on the spot.” 

No. He can’t let her die. His negative emotions were overpowering him. 

“Do we have a deal?” He held out his hand to Adrien. His thoughts were everywhere. 

_Marinette is mine!_

“Yes. Marinette will be mine no matter what!” 


	10. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien had made his deal with Le Papillon and he will do his first task....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for not posting I’ve been busy with stuff that requires my brain energy. But posting may not as frequent because I’ve been getting busy but I will try I’m not giving up on this fic. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave comments and kudos!

Le Papillon mumbled words under his breath. Adrien then felt a sharp pang through his hand he shook with Le Papillon. Something black slithered up through his arm, onto his chest and stopped in the middle. A shape of black butterfly marked the center of his chest. 

“This is a symbol that shows you’re now one of my Akumas. You only have half of that power but our deal still stands. You work for me now so find the miraculous jewels. I know you know where they are. Refuse to follow my orders and this kingdom falls with both you and the Princess,”he threatened. 

“Wait, how do you know about-“ Adrien looked around but Le Papillon had vanished. The new powers he was given felt strong and he felt many urges. One being to finally get rid of Nathaniel. He looked down and noticed the bag of Cantarella powder sitting on the ground. He knew what Le Papillon meant by  **take advantage of her** but he wasn’t sure if he would actually do it. He picked up the bag and stuffed it into his coat anyways. 

There was a whistle along with footsteps coming from the front entrance of the garden. Adrien snuck around the bushes to see who was there. It seems luck was on his side this time. Nathaniel had come back to retrieve his art supplies he left behind. This was his chance. They were alone and no one anyone would catch him. Adrien pulled out his dagger that slowly extend into a sword. He creeped up behind Nathaniel. The redhead turned around and the prince made his move. 

Paint brushes were dropped. The long blade impailed him right in the center. Nathaniel coughed up blood and the red fluid slid down his chin. Adrien felt no regrets from his actions. His morals weren’t as strong as they use to be. He yanked out the sword, coated in Nathaniel’s blood. 

Nathaniel dropped to his knees, blood leaking and staining his clothes. Adrien expected to hear cries from Nathaniel but instead he was given maniacal laughter. 

“You really did do something about it. Never thought a pathetic prince like yourself could do this,”he coughed up more blood,“Now that you’ve done something, what are you going to do now? Do you think Marinette can accept the monster you’ve become?”He snickered,followed up by more coughs of blood. 

“Shut up!” He pointed the sword at Nathaniel’s throat. 

“Go ahead, but you know deep down Marinette won’t love you back. Especially in this form.” 

And just like that, Nathaniel was silenced from a swing of a sword, slitting his throat. He fell to the ground with a huge puddle of blood surrounding him. Adrien huffed. Even on the brink of death, he still managed to piss him off. Could his words be true though? He would just have to make sure Marinette never finds out. Foot steps could be heard not far behind. His sword shrunk back to his dagger and he took off. Apparently a guard noticed him. 

“Hey you! Stop right there,” both guards chased after him. If they knew he was Prince Adrien, he be locked prisoner and be sent back to Agreste or sentenced to death for his crimes. Wait he had half of an akuma’s power. Akumas identities are hidden until they’re purified. All he had to was think of a disguise. His attire had turned white and and a matching white mask formed on his face. He jumped upon the castle’s wall, making himself in clear view of the guards. 

“Who the hell are you?called out the first guard. 

He smirked and turned towards the guards,“I’m the one who will successfully get the miraculous jewels. You can call me Chat Blanc if you like. If you excuse me, I must bid you a goodbye.” He jumped away and the guards could no longer find him. 

                     .         .        .     

The Kingdom was on high alert after hearing about the mysterious Chat Blanc from two guards. Tikki had informed many of her guards to take their positions and report back if there’s any suspicious activity. A guard that witnessed the appearance had stepped forward. 

“Captain there’s something else,”he muttered. 

“What is it?” 

“Prince Nathaniel is dead.” 

                     .          .         .    

Today and tomorrow’s festivities were canceled. Once Tikki had informed the King and Queen about last nights events, they decided to cancel all activities and have a memorial for Nathaniel that day. The Queen informed her husband she was going to tell her daughter. Tikki asked if it was ok for her to tag along. She nodded and approached Princess Marinette’s room. 

“Marinette?” Her mother knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” she replied back. 

Sabine opened the door and found her daughter at her vanity, brushing her hair. 

“Good morning mother,” she smiled brightly,“Oh Tikki you’re here too. Good morning to you as well.” 

“Marinette-“ Tikki stepped forward. Sabine put her arm out. 

“Let me tell her,”she told the captain. 

“Tell me what?” Marinette stood and faced towards her mother. 

“Marinette, last night,”her mother grabbed her hand. “Last night, Nathaniel was found dead.” Her daughter didn’t flinch. 

“Oh,”was all she said. 

“Oh? That’s it? I thought you would be more upset that your fiancé is dead.” 

“I-“ she mumbled. 

“What was that? I couldn’t here you sweetie,” she watched her daughter pull away and sit back at her vanity. 

“I don’t know how to feel about this,”she muttered softly. 

“Huh?” 

“I understand it’s a tragedy for a lot of people but yet I’m not feeling that sad. I weirdly feel happy, a bit relieved that I don’t have to marry him.” 

“What?” Her mother sat next to her daughter. 

“Does that make me a sick person?”she cried,“I never wanted to marry him but I didn’t want him to die either. There could have been another way to prevent the marriage.” She sobbed. 

“Marinette, how come you didn’t say anything before?” 

She wiped her own tears,“Because a Queen thinks about her kingdom first. I was in an arranged marriage so I thought I had no say in the matter because as future queen my people are more important.” 

“Well a Queen’s heart is one acception,”Her mother grabbed a handkerchief and handed it to her daughter. 

“Really?” She sniffed. 

“Yes. Love is a choice. It’s not meant to be forced.” 

“Your Majesty, you and your daughter must start getting ready for the service,”Tikki interrupted the two. 

“Yes, Of course,”Sabine stood up,“ Wear your black dress Marinette.” 

“Wait, Mother?” Marinette stood up,“The man I love is here in Coccienelle. How do I tell him?” 

Her mother turned,“That’s for your heart to decide when it’s the right time.” 

                  .           .            . 

It was a short service. Everyone dressed in black with their heads down. Many cried or sat in silence. One person sitting through the service felt nothing. He wasn’t sad nor the slightest bit upset. In fact, it was almost hard for him to hide the devilish smirk trying to form on his lips. The first part of the plan was done, now it was time to find the miraculous jewels. 


	11. Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette explains to Adrien the story of how she got engaged to Nathaniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I’m so sorry I haven’t been posting as often I’m trying really hard to keep up with everything that’s keeping me busy. I’m going to definitely try to post on Monday and try going back to my 2-3 day posting if I have enough free time. I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave comments and kudos!

There was still many hours until dusk would arrive. After the memorial, everyone had gone back to their chambers or went back to work. With no event for the day, the castle was dead. Halls with complete silence with little to none people walking through them. 

Marinette walked silently down the hall with her eyes looking down. She heard another set of footsteps following behind her. She turned her head and it was Adrien behind her. 

“Mari,”he walked up to her,“I’m so sorry for your loss.” He had no regrets of killing Nathaniel, but he still felt guilt to know he made her feel this way. He would make her his and he still needed to put up with the princely act. 

“Oh, thank you,”she spoke softly,“It’s fine, really.” She let her gaze wonder to the ground. She looked up when he wrapped his arms around her. 

“It’s okay to not be fine. We all hurt Marinette, so please don’t hide it,” even though he was acting, part of the real him felt that way. She let a couple tears fall. It wasn’t because she loved Nathaniel or because he was dead but because she feels horrible for feeling happy that she doesn’t have to marry him. It made her sick to think that way. She only loves one and he’s hugging her. 

“There, there. Let it all out,”He rubbed her back gently and soothingly. He could smell her sweet scent. It was very nostalgic to have her in his arms. From the time when they were kids, moments like this happened almost everyday, her in his arms.

She pulled out from the embrace. “Thanks Adrien. I-I th-think I needed th-that,” she felt slightly flustered. 

“Anything for a friend in need,” he bowed to her.

_A friend? Is that how he really sees me? Just as a friend?_

She clutched her necklace. “Well I better start heading back to my room. It was nice running into you Adrien.” She turned and walked off but then- 

“Wait,”he grabbed her hand. She turned around. Both of her cheeks were lightly dusted pink. “I had something I wanted to ask you.” 

She tilted her head to the side,“Hm?” 

“How did you, um,” although he was half Akuma, he still got a bit embarrassed for asking her this question. “How did you and Nathaniel end up in an engagement?” 

She flushed a bit as his question. She knew exactly why but didn’t want to give the whole story as to why. 

“Well...,”she turned away,“Here, follow me to my room. I’ll tell you there.” She grabbed his hand and guided him down the halls. Just like old times, she mostly took charge of both of them. They stopped in front of a huge door and pushed it open to reveal her sleeping quarters. The room is just as big as he remembers. With only a few changes to the room, it looks almost like the one from seven years ago. She pulled out the seats from her vanity and gestured Adrien to sit. They sat in silence for moment. He heard her take a deep breath. 

“So you want to know how I got engaged to Nathaniel?” He nodded. She took in another breath and sighed,“It was about six months ago.” 

                  .           .            .    

“Marinette, are you dressed to greet our guests?” Her mother stood behind her daughter’s door. 

“Almost,”she lied. Marinette struggled with tying the string of her corset,“Give me a little more time.” 

“Of course.” She heard her mother walk away. Once done with getting on her dress, she slipped on her shoes and bolted out her door.

Everyone in the castle was familiar with the Princess’s tardiness and clumsiness. Her mother, father, and their guests all were waiting for her in the Great Hall. 

“I’m here,”she shouted with the little breath she had. She walked over and sat down next to her mother, still panting. 

“Marinette, we would like you to meet the King and Queen of Kurtzberg along with their son, Nathaniel.”Sabine directed her hand at the red head. 

“It’s a pleasure to make your  acquaintance,”Nathaniel bowed. 

Marinette respectfully curtsied. Something felt off about these guests. First, she didn’t know why they were here. Second, she had a really strange feeling towards these people. 

“Pardon me, but I need a moment of fresh air,” she stood up from her seat. This felt completely off. They all knew something she didn’t. Tikki had been at the end of the hall and noticed the Princess’s presence. 

“Princess?” The guards’ captain looked over at her. 

“Tikki!” Marinette picked up the pace in her steps,“Tikki, something doesn’t feel right. I have this weird feeling everyone in that room knows something I don’t.” 

Tikki shifted her eyes. 

“What do you know?”Marinette’s gaze burned into Tikki. 

“I’m sorry. The Queen didn’t want me telling you this but...,”she paused,“You’re getting engaged to Prince Nathaniel!”she confessed. 

The princess was taken back by that. “Excuse me?” Marrying a man she hardly knows. Why would her parents make this decision for her? Her necklace dangled from her neck. 

“Marinette?”her mother’s voice called out to her,“There you are.” 

“Is it true?” Marinette growled. 

“Is what true?” Sabine asked. 

“Am I really being engaged to a man I never met?”she barked. Her mother looked shocked from her daughter’s sudden outburst. 

“Marinette I can ex-“ 

“How could you not tell me?! Why am I now just being informed about this?! Do I not have a right to say anything in this situation?!” She roared. 

“Marinette please let me explain,” her mother begged. 

“I’m listening,” she said through gritted teeth. 

“Our forces fighting are falling each day against Le Papillon’s army. We’re losing more soldiers almost every hour. There’s not enough people to fight on the battlefield. That’s why we’re asking Kurtzberg for help. They’re known for their strong armies.” 

“Then why don’t they just help us?!” Marinette shouted. 

“They won’t do anything unless it’s to their benefit. They may have strong forces but they’re not very wealthy.” 

“Can’t we just give them gold? We have plenty of it,” Marinette tried to reason. 

“We already asked if they wanted gold but they wish for their son to get married. He’s a bit shy from what they have told me, so they thought an arranged marriage would be best.” 

“So you and father decided to give my hand to someone I hardly know?!” Marinette was getting more irritated with the situation. “Mother, why didn’t you just tell me?” 

“Because I knew you would react like this. I know it’s not what you want but Coccienelle needs all the help it can get.” 

She stood there staring at her mother. Her mother had a point. Marinette was only thinking about herself. A true queen wouldn’t be selfish in a situation like this. Her mind and heart thought differently but she had to think as the future queen she would become soon. It wouldn’t be long before she’s become Queen and a queen always thinks about her kingdom. Although Marinette didn’t want to, she didn’t want to disappoint her mother so she just accepted at the time. She knew there would be a way to prevent this marriage. She was in love with another man and no else knew that. But a Queen’s duties always come first. 

                 .            .             .     

“I’m sorry,” Adrien felt bad for her. She felt pressured into doing it. 

“It’s fine. I guess it doesn’t really matter now, does it?” 

Now he knew the story. She didn’t accept the marriage proposal out of love but because of thinking about what’s best for her kingdom. She truly thought like a Queen. 

“So you didn’t love him?” He asked. 

“Well, no. Not really. I rather prefer him as a friend than my fiancé,”she answered. 

“Well, is there anyone you do love?”He knew that it’s a risky question but he needed an answer. All he got was silence. Her cheeks were dusted with a light pink. 

“Well-uh,”She stammered, “The sun has set. I better head off to bed. You must return to your sleeping chamber,” she sat up from the vanity’s seat and walked over to the door. Adrien had followed her. 

“Before I go, I have a request,”He gestured a hand towards her, “Would you like to have tea with me tomorrow afternoon?” 

She grabbed his hand, “It would be my pleasure.” 

He exited her room, walking down the halls to his chamber. 

_Maybe I don’t have to use the Cantarella. Maybe we can just fall in love naturally or maybe she already loves me. I won’t even have to use these powers after all._

It almost felt like he was regaining his morals but then he felt a sharp pang in his chest. He held a hand over where he felt the pain. He hunched over and grunted. He made it to his room and removed his coat and shirt. The black butterfly on his chest seemed to be causing the pain. 

_I have to do what he says._

Another wave of pain hitted him. 

_I need to use the Princess to find the Miraculous Jewels._

He could feel his conscience slipping away and being replaced with the thoughts of the original plans he has in store with his new powers. These thoughts were because of the akuma’s influence on him. Now that one task is completed, his new dark powers will only grow stronger from every evil deed he commits. Tonight might be his chance to steal the treasure while the castle halls are still empty. Guards wouldn’t be a problem. All he need was Marinette to show him. He’s only been there once so he doesn’t quite remember where it is. 

He put back on his shirt and coat. His powers transformed his clothes to his disguise of Chat Blanc. Now all dressed in white, he knows he’ll be very noticeable but he could handle the weakling guards. Going through hall after hall, he managed to reach the hallway that lead to her room. Two guards stood in front of her door. With the castle on high alert, protecting the royal family was a must with the mysterious and dangerous Chat Blanc on the loose. It wouldn’t be easy to find this sneaky cat. Chat whistled to distract the guards. They walked forwarded to the corner of the hall and Chat jumped and knocked both over. The guards became unconscious from knocking heads. 

Chat walked swiftly over to the Princess’s door. He knocked and only a few moments passed before she opened the door. He grinned. 

“Hello, Princess.”


	12. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another look into the past of Adrien and Marinette as kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I’m so happy to update again. The chapter summary isn’t much but I don’t know how to summarize the chapter. It’s another past chapter really. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave comments and kudos!

“Marinette!” Adrien ran around the gardens looking for her, shouting and calling out her name. They decided to play a game of hide and seek while the weather was still nice. 

The huge hedges were an advantage of hiding in the gardens, but a disadvantage was getting cornered in a dead end. He had spotted her by a couple of bushes near some flower beds. She noticed right away and the chase began. He might have been fast, but she was faster. 

Running past many hedges, bushes and flower beds, he saw Marinette turn the corner and stop. He ran up to her. 

“I got you now Mari...nette?”He puzzlingly looked at her. She just stood there, she didn’t even flinch at Adrien’s touch on her shoulder. “Mari?”

She stared at something. He followed his gaze to where she looked and saw it. She had been standing frozen in fear. At the dead end, a large viper had slithered its way into Coccienelle’s gardens. 

“Marinette it’s just a snake,”he wasn’t really scared of snakes. Sure, this one was pretty big but it didn’t have him paralyzed in fear like Marinette. 

“Th-that’s not just any snake,” her voice trembled. He just scoffed. He kneeled down and picked up a couple rocks that were lying around. Once he had enough, he chucked a couple at the snake. 

“Adrien! Are you crazy?!”She scowled with clenched teeth. 

“It’s no big deal. I’m just scaring the thing away,” he threw more rocks, some of them hitting the large reptile. 

“Adrien you don’t understand,”her heart beat quickened. 

“What don’t I understand?”he launched his last rock. 

“That’s not just any snake, it’s a venomous viper!” She was too late. The final rock had hit the reptile. It turned in the children’s direction, obviously feeling threatened. The agitated viper slithered quickly towards them. 

“MARINETTE RUN!” Adrien grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him.

They haven’t ran that far yet they’re were beginning to slow down. The viper was still on their trail, seeking its prey and readying itself for an attack. 

Marinette’s dress had gotten in the way as she ran. She stepped on the fabric,tripping herself and falling to the ground. Her hand slipped from Adrien’s as she fell. 

“Mari!” Adrien turned and went back for her. The viper was close. 

She got up but there in front of her was the venomous thing. One bite from that and she’ll be experiencing immense pain. Too scared to move, the viper lunged, fangs bared, ready to bite. 

Before the animal could even reach her, Adrien pushed her out of the way, leading to his arm getting bitten. He screamed in agony. The pain of the bite had him crying and tears streamed down the sides of his face. 

“ADRIEN!” Marinette shrieked. The viper slithered its way over to the princess. Then out of nowhere, a blade sliced off the head of the dangerous animal. 

“T-Tikki?” Marinette grabbed her caretaker’s hand. 

“Thank god you’re okay, Princess,”Tikki picked her up. It seems Adrien’s caretaker, Plagg and a couple of guards were right behind her. 

“Oh dear. The Prince!” Plagg rushed over to carry Adrien. Where the viper had bitten him was starting to swell. “Quickly, get him some treatment!” 

                  .         .         .     

His wounds had been treated. He laid on his bed for a couple hours by himself. The room was quiet and slowly growing dark as dusk was approaching momentarily. The swelling stopped but the pain still remained. It was dumb of him to throw those rocks. He should have just left the animal alone. Marinette almost got hurt because of his recklessness. There was a knock at his door. 

“Come in,”He responded. His door slowly opened, revealing his mother and Marinette in the doorway. 

“You have a visitor,”his mother stepped aside to let Marinette in. The princess ran over to Adrien’s bed. “The doctor will come by later to change your bandages.” 

The door closed, leaving just him and Marinette in the room. She kneeled down and rested her head on the bed. Adrien was surprised when she suddenly started crying. 

“I-I’m s-sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry,”she kept repeating over and over. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. It’s my fault for aggravating the viper in the first place. I should have just left it alone.” 

“That’s not what I’m talking about,”she muffled into the bedsheets. 

“Then why are you apologizing?” Adrien asked. 

She looked up, rubbing her eyes and wiping away the tears. She sniffed and cleared her throat. “I couldn’t protect you.” 

They were silent for a few seconds. This wasn’t what Adrien was expecting at all. 

“Protect...me?”he said in disbelief. 

“If I had just told you it was a viper in the first place, you could have avoided being bitten. But I was too scared to move, to speak, to do anything! I didn’t warn you in time. It’s all my fault you got bitten,”she looked down. She felt ashamed of herself for being a coward at the time. 

“Mari,”he touched her shoulder,“if I hadn’t protected you from the viper, you would be in the position I’m in now.” 

“That doesn’t matter! This could have been prevented in the beginning. If I had said something in the first place, none of us would get bitten! You’re not the only one who’s going to do the protecting you know. I am too!” 

“What?! But what if you get hurt and-“ 

“Not if we protect each other. I want to protect you too. I don’t want to seem weak by letting you do all the protecting and me not returning the favor. Someone needs to be there for you too. I’m going to be that person. As long as we protect each other, nothing can hurt us.” 

Adrien couldn’t believe what she was saying. Her words were persuading and having a strong effect on him. He held out his hand. 

“I’ll do everything it takes to protect you and others around me.” 

“And I’ll do the same,”she shook his hand. She pulled him a bit and whispered in his ear,“Do anything reckless like that again and I will gladly feed you to the snakes.”  He gulped. She looked at him with a smile. “You better get some rest.” 

“I will. But I want to know how a shorty like yourself is going to protect me,”he smirked. 

“Hey! You may be a couple months older than me but don’t underestimate what this nine year old can do. You just turned ten so don’t act like your better than me!” 

He chuckled,“Don’t worry I won’t. I know you can do it Marinette.” 

                    .         .         .  

There was a knock at her bedroom door. She hadn’t fallen asleep just yet. So she got up to open it but wasn’t expecting this person to be standing in her doorway at this time of night. 

“Hello Princess~.” 


	13. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Blanc battles against the only hero who can stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Man I’m on a roll with these updates! I’m still writing in my notebook and I’m coming close to the end so hopefully I’ll be finished with this soon. Out of most fight scenes I have written this one is one of my favorites. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave comments and kudos!

Her blood ran cold at the sight of him. She didn’t expect the kingdom’s infamous criminal to be standing at her doorway at this hour. She couldn’t utter a word without stuttering and tripping over them. 

“You’re...y-you’re...,” she sputtered. 

His green eyes had a familiar feeling to her, but showed no loving emotion through the cat-like slits. From his devilish smirk and wicked stare through cold eyes, she knew he was up to no good. 

“That’s right. I’ve been the kingdom’s latest topic. Looks like I became very famous over the The course of two days and I haven’t even done the best part of my plans,”Chat Blanc never let that smirk of his fade away. His words were spoken with cockiness. He was quite full of himself. 

“P-plans?” Marinette gulped. She froze at the touch of Chat Blanc’s gloved hand caressing her cheek. He gripped her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. 

“That’s right purrincess~. But I need your help. Show me where the Miraculous Jewels are.” 

So that’s why he’s here. She felt her body tremble a little. 

_I need to transform. NOW._

“And what if...what if I-I refuse to help...t-to help you?”she cursed at herself for stuttering. So much for not showing any signs of fear. 

His grip on her chin grew tighter. “You will help me,otherwise this kingdom will burn with all of your loved ones in it.” He grabbed her arm and tugged on it harshly. 

She trembled even more. 

_Burn down Coccienelle?_

The thought of seeing her kingdom engulfed in flames made her stomach drop. He was heartless but could his words and actions be the cause of being one of Le Papillon’s puppets? She needed to transform now before she loses her chance. 

“Fine. I’ll help you, but let me grab something,”she pulled out of his grasp. 

“If you think you can trick me, don’t even bother to try,”he scoffed. 

“I won’t but this is something I need to unlock the Miraculous Jewels. I’ll be right back,”she shut the door and ran to her balcony window. She moved her drapes and opened her window. No one would be able to see her in the area. All clear. She heard a loud bang from her doorway. 

“What’s taking so long? Don’t make me force my way in,”he tapped his foot on the hallway’s carpet. He crossed his arms, waiting impatiently for her on the other side of the door. He hasn’t received a response from her. He grew tired of waiting and kicked down her door. She was nowhere in the room. Her drapes moved from the cool night air. 

_Damnit, she must have jumped._

There was no way she jumped down almost 20 feet out her window. He went in her room to take a closer look. He didn’t know someone was behind him. 

“Is this little kitten lost?”someone spoke teasingly. He turned to face the red and black hero. 

Ladybug swung her yo-yo around,”If you’re looking for the Princess, I hid her away safely, so I can deal with you.” 

He gritted his teeth,“Don’t try to get in my way bug eyes. You may be a hero but you won’t be able to stop me.” 

She snickered,“Watch me.” Her yo-yo swung right for him. Chat Blanc leaped out of the way unharmed. He pulled out his dagger that extended into a full length sword. She was unfazed by the silvery blade and continued to fight. 

The sword swung in different directions. Whoever this man was, he clearly trained in fencing. Ladybug got lucky to dodge some of his swings. The blade swiped the side of her upper arm and cutted through  the material of her dress. Thankfully the cut wasn’t too deep, but it still hurt like a bitch. It wouldn’t stop bleeding, but once she cleans it up, the wound will be hardly noticeable. 

Her yo-yo was quite useless against a sword. Blocking his attacks weren’t much help with her current weapon. His sword swiped very close to her face, barely touching her. It almost cut her face. Chat Blanc took his chance and grabbed her throat. He pinned her to the nearest wall, gripping her throat tightly,suffocating her. She choked for air. 

“Looks like this little bug just got caught in my trap.” He grinned wickedly. 

She tried prying away his fingers, but they were locked around her neck. Her eyes we’re almost as red as her mask. He smirked at her attempt of freeing herself. She stared at him with complete confidence. 

“I don’t think so!” She choked out. He got kicked right in the stomach, and he released his grip on her. She dropped to the ground, gasping for air. Chat Blanc had fallen to the carpeted floor and dropped his sword. He went to reach for it, but Ladybug kicked it away from him. He growled in frustration and got up to quickly retrieve his sword. 

Ladybug used the spare moment to transform her yo-yo into her bow and set of arrows. She only had five shots. One was guaranteed to hit him. 

He stood back on his feet and saw Ladybug’s new weapon. He let a low chuckle escape his throat. He reverted his sword back to its original dagger sized and sheathed it. 

_What is he up to?_

“I want you to try and hit me with one of those arrows. Hit me with your best shot, bugaboo.” His nicknames for her were getting more irritating by the minute. 

She grabbed her bows string and pulled back as the arrow formed. Her target stood still with a smug look on his face. She aimed right for his chest. The first arrow flew for him but of course he jumped out of the way. 

“Don’t think I’ll make it easy for you.”he teased. 

She got ready for her next shot. He was fast, causing her to miss him three more times. He either flipped, dodged or messed with her aim. 

“My amazing skills are too fast for your weak arrows,”once again, he was getting cocky,making Ladybug more annoyed. 

There was only one arrow left. Last chance or he’ll get away. Her target only stood a couple feet apart from her. 

“I suggest you surrender,”She fumed,“I’m sick of your little games. It’s over Chat Blanc,”she pulled back on the bows string. 

_There’s no way he can dodge this. He already tired himself out._

She released her final shot, and the arrow darted across the hall,aimed directly for his chest. He may have grown a bit tired but what happened next was shocking. Instead of moving out of the way, he let the arrow fly towards him. Ladybug almost squealed for her victory but she wasn’t victorious at all. This was the shocking part. Her arrow was only a few centimeters away from hitting him right in the middle of his chest, but he caught it. He caught the arrow. He stopped  **Ladybug’s arrow**. The look on her face almost made him burst out with laughter. She stood there, mouth gaping at him, eyes nearly bulging out as she tried to register what just happened. She lost her chance. 

“Looks like my cat like reflexes are much faster than your oh so powerful arrow,”he boasted. He took the thin wooden stick and snapped it in half, turning it to dust, “Not so powerful anymore, Ladybug,”his cold stare sent shivers down her spine. 

He sauntered over to the nearest window to make his escape. She still stood there stunned to what he just did. 

“Playtime is over little bug. I might have failed my attempt to steal the Miraculous Jewels, but I will be back.” With that said, he jumped out the window and was out of sight. 

Ladybug rushed over to the open window, but he was long gone. She cursed under her breath. Her transformation would fade away any minute now. She sighed, walking rather slow down the hall. Her door laid on her room’s floor and her balcony window blew in cool breezes. She had no problem fixing the door. 

Once that was taken care of, she shuffled over to the open window, closing it and locking it. Now that her drapes were closed, she de-transformed and fell back onto her bed, exhausted. 

_I let him get away. I have to get him next time or else..._

She pulled her sheets over her body and tried to go to sleep. Tomorrow was her afternoon with Adrien. 


	14. Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today would be a pleasant afternoon with Adrien but Marinette doesn’t know what he has planned for her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I have not much to say cause I don’t want to spoil the entire chapter. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave comments and kudos.

Dawn’s light streamed through Adrien’s chamber window. His muscles were sore and he had a massive headache. Last night was a blur. Although he did remember fighting Ladybug and unsuccessfully obtaining the Miraculous Jewels. His palm rested on his forehead. 

_The hell am I suppose to do now?_

His aching body struggled to help him sit up. He looked over by the nightstand to see the small bag Le Papillon gave him. Cantarella powder. He’d almost forgot today was his afternoon with Marinette. If he remembered correctly, she preferred her tea with sugar. An idea struck him when grabbed the small bag. A devilish smirk spread across his face. Le Papillon will have to wait a bit longer for the treasure. 

The influence of the Akuma was having a stronger affect on him. The more of his power he uses, the more the power will possess him. Even without his disguise, he’s still just as dangerous as an ordinary Akuma. 

His mind filled with thoughts on one thing. 

_Marinette will be mine, no matter what she says, she will be all mine._

                  .           .           .   

“Oh, Tikki, this is a disaster!” Marinette paced around her room anxiously. 

“Marinette calm down,” Tikki tried reassuring her. The Princess had requested her to her room this morning to explain last nights events. Marinette couldn’t believe he got away but Tikki said, “It won’t be long before he shows up again.” 

The Princess groaned in frustration. “My aim was completely off. I always shoot flawlessly at my targets. This is the first time I missed all five shots. After four years of training and taking down hundreds of Akumas, there is one I couldn’t catch!” Her hands covered her face. 

“Princess, you’ll get him soon enough. The whole castle is on watch too. But it is kinda strange no one saw him sneaking around. And you said he came here for you?” 

“More specifically my help. He wanted me to help him steal the Miraculous Jewels. How does he know I know where they are?”she sighed, “I guess I’ll have to try even harder to catch him if I want answers out of him.” She gasped and ran over to her closet, “ Oh no, I forgot that I have an afternoon with Adrien! I’m going to be late!” 

She rumaged through her closet, looking for the right attire. From evening gowns to simple night wear, Marinette found a short sleeved white dress that had very pretty lacing. It had a pink ribbon tied in the back made from silk. Her dress was accompanied by simple, light pink flats. Tikki helped the princess do her hair, having it half up half down. 

“Okay, how do I look? Fine? Nice? Hideous? Unappealing?”

Tikki smiled, “ You look amazing, Marinette.” Marinette hugged her. 

“Thank you.” She adjusted her necklace and left in a hurry. 

                  .          .          .  

It wasn’t easy, but he managed to do it. The sugar was replaced by Cantarella powder. One teaspoon of that in Marinette’s tea is all she needs. She was running a bit late but it didn’t bother Adrien. 

They were meeting in the Great Hall. The staff had heard about their quality time together scheduled in the afternoon and agreed to not bother them unless it was an emergency. After the maid had brought in the tea, he waited for her to exit the Great Hall before dumping out the sugar in a flower vase and filling the sugar holder with Cantarella powder. 

Everything was going smoothly according to plan. A few minutes later, Marinette burst through the doors. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late,”she apologized. She took her seat at the table Adrien stood by. 

“You’re fine. The tea still needed to cool down a bit,”he took his seat across from her. He took the tea pot and poured the tea into her cup. 

“Why, aren’t you just a gentleman,” she teased playfully. 

He smirked in response. He poured himself a cup and set the pot down. He grabbed the sugar holder that contained the Cantarella powder. It really did look like sugar. One teaspoon is all she needs. This was the moment he’s been waiting for since he made that deal with Le Papillon. 

When he picked up the small spoon, he hesitated and thought to himself. 

_Am I doing the right thing?_

_Why do you hesitate? Put the powder in her cup damnit!_

_But what about the way she feels?_

_Just do it! You’v come so far for this moment. Waited too long to be with her. If she doesn’t want you, force her to. Marinette is yours!_

“Adrien? Is something wrong?”she looked at him worryingly across the table. He blinked a couple times and snapped away from his thoughts. 

“Sorry. I... was trying to remember if you liked sugar in your tea.” Lies after lies. When would he stop? 

“One teaspoon. Every cup of tea I’ve ever had has one teaspoon of sugar,” she said matter of factly. 

“Of course,”regaining his composure. He had no problem dumping the small amount of powder into her drink this time. The Akuma was growing much stronger, control his every action now. 

She stirred her tea with a spoon. He watched her do so but then he noticed something on her arm. Was that...a cut? 

Last night may have been a bit blurry to him but he somehow distinctly remembered cutting Ladybug in that exact same spot. She couldn’t be, could she? They did look a little similar, but there’s no way, right? 

“Marinette?” She looked up but continued to stir her tea. 

“Hm?” She responded. 

“Where did you get that cut?” His question made her stop what she was doing. 

She forgot all about the very noticeable cut on her upper arm. It wasn’t very big but it was hardly hidden. She clasped her hand over the wound. 

“Oh, uh, well, um...during measurements for my...my Coronation gown, the seamstress accidentally cut me.” It wasn’t the best lie she could come up with but it’s a believable story. 

“I see,”he picked up his teacup and held it out, “Let’s have a toast to our future queen. I know she will do amazing things.” His acting skills were improving greatly. Playing the nice, innocent gentleman should be a convincing act so no one suspected him of being akumatized. Darkness invaded his soul, making it harder to keep up the act for much longer, but luckily, the show was almost over. 

Their cups clinked and each drank their tea. Her eyes closed as she sipped her tea. He watched her through half lidded eyes. They set their cups down on the table. It wouldn’t be long until the Cantarella took effect. And he was right. 

A few seconds later, Marinette started coughing. “What the,”cough, “hell?” She went to stand but her legs went limp. Her cup fell, breaking as it crashed on the floor. She felt sleepy all of a sudden. She watched as Adrien stood up from his seat and kneeled down to her. Her eyes were getting heavy. Her body grew numb. What the hell was happening to her. 

“A-Adrien,”she managed to get past her lips. She heard a snicker. She tried looking up at him, but all she could see was a smirk. It was getting harder to keep her eyes open. She felt him pick her up into his arms. His mouth was moving but she couldn’t hear him. The last thing she saw was his grin growing wider before falling into a deep sleep. 

Her bedroom would be the closest. He got through the halls and up the staircase without looking suspicious. A couple of maids panicked when they saw the princess out cold but he came up with a convincing lie that would be able to fool them. 

He made it to her room and opened her door. All he would have to do now was to wait for her to wake up. Then his fun with her can begin. He repeated what he had said to her, “Tonight, you are mine. Only mine~.” 


	15. Ladybug’s Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the heroine’s story as Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I’m so glad to finally post. This chapter is a look into the past of how Marinette became Ladybug. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave comments and kudos!

**Four years ago**

Sabine had come to her daughter’s bedroom one afternoon. Marinette laid comfortably on her bed with a book in her hand. She had noticed her mother walking in and sat up. 

“Good afternoon,Mother,”she greeted with delight. Her mother had quite the serious look on her face. 

“Marinette, I need you to come with me,”she said firmly. 

Without further questions, they left her room in silence. The way they went was towards the ballroom. As they walked down the hall, Sabine broke the silence. 

“You know where our precious treasure is hidden, don’t you?”

Marinette stopped in her tracks. She panicked a little at her mother’s question. 

“Um, c-can you repeat that please?”She felt a chill down her spine. She could’ve heard the question wrong. 

“I know you understand what I said. Now, go ahead and answer.” Sabine faced her daughter, waiting for a response. 

Her daughter stood there,flustered. After a couple of seconds, she broke. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”she cried out,”I do know! I’ve known since I was eight! I know where they’re hidden! I’ve been down there multiple times!” 

“I know,”her mother’s voice was calm. Instead of receiving a scowling, her mother smiled at her. 

“What? Then why did you ask?” Marinette cocked her head to the side in confusion. 

“To see if you would tell me the truth or not.” 

“Mother! You should know by now that I hate liars. Why would I lie to you?!” 

“Yes,I know but this was also a test. The real reason I brought you here is to see if you’re ready.” 

“Ready? Ready for what?” 

Sabine didn’t answer and both continued down the hall, passing the ballroom, and stood in front of a wall. She pulled down the latern and it revealed the secret passage that lead to the sacred treasure. 

“Follow me, Marinette. We will explain once we get down there.” 

“We?” Marinette asked. Her question was ignored again and they descended through the secret passage to the Miraculous Jewels. 

Memories of coming down here flooded Marinette’s mind. For six years she would come down here once in awhile just to gaze at the jewels. One of those memories included Adrien. She felt her heart stop for a split second. He hasn’t come back to visit her for three years now. She clutched her necklace tightly at the memory of Adrien, smiling at her down here. 

They approached the jewels but a strange,short man stood over by the box. 

“Ah,hello your majesty,” he bowed to the queen, “And hello Princess.” 

“H-hello,”she replied and waved shyly. Who was this old man? Her mother seems to know him. 

“I remember the first time you came down here. You were still very small,”he chuckled. 

“You remember me?” Her mind had an idea who this was, “I apologize if I ever disturbed you.” 

“Nonsense, you were a curious child. But did your mother explain why you’re down here?”his tone got serious. 

“Uh,um, n-no. She told me that she would explain once I’m down here.” 

The old man put his hand on his chin where a small beard grew. “Of course. Your majesty, it’s time.” 

The Queen nodded and cleared her throat. “Marinette, have you heard about the tragedy at the Palace of Césaire?” 

“Yes...”she put her head down. 

“Well that tragedy was caused by a man named Le Papillon,”her mother informed. 

“Le Papillon?”she raised an eyebrow to hearing the name for the first time. 

“Yes. He is the man who is responsible stealing the butterfly miraculous jewel.” 

Marinette gasped. She remembers when the whole castle went on a search for the thief but no luck. The jewel was stolen four years ago. 

“With the butterfly miraculous jewel,”Sabine continued to explain, “He has created an army referred to as Akuma. These poor, innocent people are being transformed into vengeful, bloodthirsty monsters. They’ve completely lost their humanity with the influence of an akuma overpowering their minds. This army keeps growing due to the amount of people feeling deep, negative emotions. Césaire’s downfall was just a warning to Coccienelle.

“Our forces aren’t the strongest, but we do have soldiers willing to fight. But even so, that’s still not enough. Akumas have supernatural powers that are fueled by their negative emotions. Ordinary armies don’t have much of a chance and those are still innocent people blinded by darkness. That’s why it’s time for you to fight. We need you my daughter.” 

“Wh-what?!”She was dismayed by her mother’s explanation, “You want me to fight?! But I don’t have powers or any combat skills!” 

“That’s why I brought you down here. Fu, can you explain the rest?” 

Marinette’s gaze fell on the old man. It was confirmed that this was indeed the old, powerful wizard. 

“Yes, I’ll take it from here your majesty,” he gestured the princess to the box. It began to open, revealing the Miraculous Jewels. The butterfly was in fact no longer in its place. The other six remained in their original spots. 

“The Miraculous Jewels are very powerful objects containing great power. That man, Le Papillon, stole the butterfly miraculous with only a short amount of time. His original plan was to steal the most powerful Miraculous Jewels, the earrings of the Ladybug and the ring of the black cat. Guards were chasing after him so he stole the butterfly miraculous without knowing what it did.

“To his advantage, it’s causing chaos with the people in many villages and kingdoms. He can use people to do his dirty work for him. But he doesn’t know the Akuma’s effect can be reversed. That’s when you come in.” 

“Me?”she pointed at herself. 

“Yes. I’m giving you the Ladybug Miraculous Jewel. The power of luck will help you defeat Akuma and Le Papillon.” 

“So do I just put on the earrings?”she was handed the jewels. 

“Yes. These earrings will give you the ability to transform, to hide your identity, and give you a yo-yo as your weapon.” 

“A yo-yo?”she finished on the second earring. 

“Your yo-yo has the ability to transform into a bow that has five arrows but they appear one at a time when you pull back on the string. Each arrow has a purification spell that will erase the dark powers from an akuma victim.” 

“That sounds amazing,”she exclaimed. 

“Yes, but...”he trailed off. 

“But what?” 

“You only have five shots and when you used them up, there’s little time left before you transform back.” 

“Only five?!”She raised her voice. She felt anxious about all of this. This was a big responsibility, but she’s only fourteen. 

“It will all be fine. Once you get the hang of your powers and combat skills, you can go head to head with Le Papillon and purify all the soldiers within Akuma. For now, it will only be saving five lives from darkness at a time.” 

“I understand but do I have what it really takes to take on such a big responsibility?” In moments like this, she always doubted herself if she could do anything truly amazing. 

Her mother stepped forward, “Of course you do sweetie. This has been planned from the beginning.” 

“Planned from the beginning? What do you mean?” 

“You see, in the past, I had planned along with the Queen of Agreste to have you and Adrien become partners to stop evil forces that we felt were uprising, but with the incident three years ago, Adrien no long can come to the castle.” 

Marinette’s eyes welled up with tears,“A-Are you saying...Adrien and I were going to be heroes together?”he voice cracked at the end. 

“Yes. We wanted you two to be close so your bond with each was strong.” 

Her daughter dropped to her knees. Her tears rolled down her cheeks. 

“Marinette...”Sabine kneeled down and hugged her daughter. Her cries were muffled but still audible. 

Adrien and Marinette were close as kids and were ripped apart from each other three years ago. She misses him so much. It’s too hard to forget about him and she treasures every memory of him. She had also grown deeper feelings for him, but with him gone, it brings heartache and pain to her. If they were still together, they could’ve been the heroes they were meant to grow up to be. Now she had to do it alone. She’s been alone without him. 

“Marinette, there’s one more thing I need to tell you about Le Papillon,”Her mother remembered. 

The princess wiped her puffy eyes with her handkerchief. 

“Le Papillon is the one responsible for the disappearance of the Queen of Agreste.” 

Silence. Marinette’s face filled with pure shock then within a matter of moments replaced with anger. 

“Then does that mean he’s the cause of mine and Adrien’s separation?” 

Her mother nodded. 

Fresh tears of anger streamed down Marinette’s face. Her teeth were clenched and her shoulders were tense. 

“I want to start my training. Right away,”her eyes change from nervous and anxious to determination. If she was going to do this by herself, she will train day and night to save everyone on her own. 

This would be her best shot to see Adrien again. She was going to fight for him. For her people. For all the kingdoms. She accepted her fate, her destiny, and would fight to save everyone she cares for. She will protect her kingdom. She will get stronger. She will achieve her goal. She will see Adrien again. 

                .           .           .      

She trained hard everyday with her former caretaker, now known as head guard and commanding officer, Tikki. Not only improvement in combat skills, but use of her magic weapon as well. Tonight would be her first official battle against Akuma. They have been stealing and raiding nearby villages. 

“Are you ready, Princess?” Tikki sheathed her sword onto her side. 

“With this disguise, I’m no longer Princess Marinette of Coccienelle. I’m the hero of the night known as Ladybug.” 


	16. The Locket pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Blanc plans to have some fun with his Princess but can Marinette break him from this curse he’s under?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I’ve been procrastinating on posting this chapter because it’s kinda long. This chapter and the next are my favorites. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave comments and kudos!

Numb. Unresponsive. Helpless. That’s how Marinette’s body felt from the neck down. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around her surroundings. Her head could barely turn or move. She realized the room she was in was her own. She tried looking down at herself and sighed in relief after seeing herself clothed. She noticed her arms weren’t at her sides, but above her head tied together. It didn’t make much of a difference since her whole body couldn’t move.

An aching headache pounded in her head. Someone had drugged her. A type of poison had gotten into her system causing her to be in this state. The tea. Somehow the poison slipped into her tea. 

Her memory was a little foggy but she recalls dropping to the floor coughing, her body going limp, and the sly smirk on the man she had tea with. Would he do this? But for what reason? 

The Adrien she knew was a kind, gentle and courageous man. Also funny, intelligent, generous, nice guy. Growing up with him as kids had her learn so many wonderful things about him. His personality and the person he is from the past and present day is why she fell in love with him. There’s no way Adrien would poison her and tie her up, right? Was it even Adrien doing this? 

Marinette needed to get out of here, but her body won’t respond to the actions she desires to do. It was frustrating and maybe a little scary of not being able to control your own body. To be just a dead weight, helpless and unresponsive. Shouting for help wouldn’t do much either, her parents were on the other side taking care of her Coronation party, and today most of the staff took off for the day. Guards might’ve patrolled the halls, but right now was a meeting for planning the next attack on Le Papillon and Akuma. No one would be able to hear her, even if she screamed at the top of her lungs, no one would come. 

She didn’t think anyone would come in, but she found her eyes widening at the figure standing in her doorway. All dressed in white, sly grin and green cat-like eyes without a hint of warmth, Chat Blanc strided over to her bed. He locked the door on his way in. He sat on her bed, close enough to her body. 

He chuckled lowly, “I’m glad you’re awake Princess~.” 

If she could feel her chest, she knows her heartbeat was quickening.Her breaking pattern became unsteady. When she felt scared, her stomach would turn and her hands felt clammy. Although she couldn’t physically feel these things, right now she could determine that she indeed was feeling fear. 

But another feeling came to mind. She was helpless, couldn’t defend herself or be able to do anything. What was that word? 

“Ch...Chat Blanc?”She squeaked. 

A gloved hand reached out and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

“Who would’ve thought this part of my plans would end with success? But our fun hasn’t even begun yet,”his hand caressed her cheek. 

“F-fun?”she gulped. This wasn’t good. Her eyes shifted left and right, but both around her would help in this situation. Now with him here, screaming wasn’t an option. 

“Oh,well it’s going to be fun for me. Not so sure about you though,”his eyes showed some sort of desire. No desire isn’t the right word. Those eyes are filled with lust. 

That word Marinette couldn’t think of was on the tip of her tongue. She noticed him shifting and now he hovered over her. His fingers trailed down her jawline, and lifted her chin up to force her to make eye contact with him. 

His eyes. That familiar feeling from last night’s clash with him filled her mind. That shade of green, she’s seen it somewhere before. 

“Tonight,”his hand rested on her side, caressing his thumb on her waist, “You’re mine.” 

The word struck her mind the moment he dove down and started sucking on her neck. Vulnerable. 

He attacked her throat, leaving red marks along her pale skin. Marinette couldn’t do anything. She couldn’t struggle, push him away or do any sort of movement in the matter. 

“St-stop it,” she whimpered, “Get off me, now.” 

He lifted his head, licking his lips in the process. “What’s the matter? Don’t you want to have a little fun with me? That poison won’t keep you paralyzed forever, so I got to use my time wisely,”he had a smug look on his face. 

“Why are you doing this?” She saw his hand travel upward. 

“You ask why?”his tone dropped to a serious one, “Well I just have the answer for that. I want you all to myself. You were with another man so I had to get rid of him,”his tone became fierce, “My jealousy had lead me down this path and I don’t regret making a deal with Le Papillon. Now here we are as I’m going to force you to be mine. Whether you like it or not!” He dove back down, biting harshly on her neck. He started traveling downwards to her collarbone. She couldn’t feel his hands but one was on her hip, rubbing circles with his thumb and the other was close to her breast. 

“Please, stop this!”she begged. 

“Why should I?” He leaned up and whispered in her ear. 

“Don’t let Le Papillon’s influences take over!” 

“His influences took over awhile ago, Marinette. Besides, my power is too strong for me to be able to go back to that innocent gentlemen you know all too well.” 

 _Innocent gentleman?_  

She finally putted the pieces together. The eyes, hair,voice. It all came together. Her realization struck her hard and fast. 

This was Adrien. He became jealous because of her engagement with another man. Those awkward moments they shared was because he felt something towards her but couldn’t express his feelings because of Nathaniel. Jealousy blinded him and twisted his emotions to make him have lusting feeling than a loving, caring one. It’s because of her that he became this way. He fell under Le Papillon’s power because she couldn’t admit to her own feelings. She didn’t even realize that tears streamed down her cheeks. 

“A...Adrien?”her lip quivered. 

He looked up at her with that dead, cold stare. “So you figured it out?”he sneered. Then he saw the glistening, fresh tears falling from her eyes, one by one. “Why are you crying?” His voice almost sounded as if he was concerned. 

“This...This could have been prevented,”she mumbled, “It’s because of me that you ended up this way,”her voice trembled with each word, “I should have just told you how I feel.” 

“What are you talking about? You only see me as a friend-“ 

“That’s not true!”she snapped, “Adrien, do you even remember that day? The day we were separated?” 

He gave her a blank stare, “What’s so important about that day? We weren’t able to see each other for years after that.” 

“You really don’t remember?” 

“You’re wasting my time. I suggest you shut up before I really hurt you,”he threatened. 

“Look at my necklace!”she shouted back. 

He leaned back down, ignoring her words. 

“I said look at my necklace!” She shouted louder this time. 

He lifted his head up to look at the necklace she wouldn’t stop screaming about but something about the piece of jewelry triggered something in him. He pulled away from her and hovered over her body, staring at the necklace. There was something familiar about it. 

“Adrien, you gave this to me.” 

He was taken back by her statement. 

“This isn’t just any necklace. That pendant is a locket. I want you to open it.” 

He felt as if he were in a trance. His hand held the pendant in between two fingers. He took a deep breath and opened it. He gasped to what was inside. His own handwriting in the locket that read I love you Marinette.  

“You gave this to me on the day of our separation. Do you remember now?” 

This locket opened the door of forgotten memories of the past. 

                   .        .        .    

“Mari?” Adrien asked sheepishly. 

“Yes, Adrien?” Marinette smiled at him. 

They sat on a bench, inside the castle gardens. Adrien fidgeted with one of his coat’s buttons out of nervousness. He told Marinette that he wanted to spend time in the garden today and she had no clue why. 

“I-I, uh, have a...a gift for you,”he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small box with a shaky hand. 

She gave him a questioning look, “A gift? But it’s no where near my birthday or Christmas.” 

“Well, I-I, uh, um...”his face reddened as he struggled to come up with an explanation. He had brought her here for a reason. 

Both were eleven and growing up a bit more maturely, but with growing up, there’s always new emotions being discovered and Adrien felt sure of himself that he felt one of them towards Marinette. 

“I-I just... just thought i-it would be... be nice,”he avoided eye contact with her. Those eyes were the most beautiful blue he’d seen but he felt himself become a mess whenever he looked at them. Why is it so much harder now than it was only over a year ago? 

“How thoughtful of you,”she smiled warmly. 

God, is there anything about her that wouldn’t make him melt into a puddle? 

“I hope you like it,”he mumbled. He felt embarrassed and she didn’t even open the box yet! He handed her the box and she slowly opened it. She gasped at the content in the box. Her hand picked up the golden chain that had a heart shaped pendant. 

“Adrien, it’s beautiful! I love it! Thank you so much!” She jumped on top of him for a hug. He froze for a second before returning the favor. She pulled back and had a goofy grin. “It’s so pretty! I can’t thank you enough!” She was infatuated with the piece of jewelry. 

“Well...uh, that’s not all,”he reached a hand out for the pendant, “You see, it’s a locket.” He popped it open. There was a short message written inside. Written just for her by him. In the locket read the words, I love you Marinette. 

“I-I couldn’t find a better way to confess... I just,”he paused and looked up at her, “I really like you and I think I like you in a romantic way.” His blush deepened with every word, “It’s okay if you don’t-“ 

“Don’t say that!” She cut him off a little too enthusiastically, “I think I-“ her reply got cut off from another conversation heard not that far from them. 

“Sir, please-“ 

“Where is my son?!” 

“Calm down. We’ll begin a search party-“ 

“Bring me my son now!” 

“Your majesty, please will do everything we can.” 

“It was probably you who took her! I can’t trust this kingdom anymore!” The loud dispute came from the entrance of the garden. 

The two kids ran over to the front to see what all the fuss was about. In front was the King of Agreste, the King and Queen of Coccienelle, and the children’s caretakers, Tikki and Plagg. 

“There he is. Plagg, grab my son,” Adrien’s father demanded. 

Plagg nodded but looked like he didn’t want to do it. He went to pick up Adrien but the prince stepped back. 

“Father, tell me what’s going on,”Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand and squeezed it. 

“We’re leaving Coccienelle. For good!” His father replied without missing a beat. 

“What?!” Both kids screamed. They went to run but Plagg got ahold of Adrien. Marinette tried pulling him back, but Tikki picked her up. 

“Your mother disappeared. This kingdom is responsible for her disappearance. I can no longer trust this kingdom and no son of mine will visit here ever again.” 

Adrien and Marinette wouldn’t let go of each other. Their hands started to slip as their caretakers pulled on them. 

“You can’t take him away! Let go of him!” Marinette tried strengthening her grip. 

“Princess please, stop.” Tikki pulled harder. 

“I don’t want to leave! I want to keep visiting Coccienelle. Don’t do this!”Adrien struggled to get out from Plagg’s grasp. 

“I’m sorry, but I must follow your father’s orders,” Plagg and Tikki were able to rip the two apart, hands slipping away. 

“ADRIEN!” Marinette cried out.

”MARINETTE!” He screeched. 


	17. The Locket pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past continues with Marinette hours after being separated from her best friend who she loves most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I’m so sorry I haven’t posted as frequently. I’ve been busy with cleaning, family parties, and other things that it’s been difficult to find time to post without interruption. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave comments and kudos!

When anyone would pass by the princess’s room, muffled cries were heard. She’s been sobbing for hours now. Nightfall soon approached. No one dared to disturb Princess Marinette. 

Tikki had to use all her strength to keep her from prying out of her grasp. She freed the princess once the Agreste carriage left. Marinette ran out the gates and tried running after it, but it was already too far. Her mother and father had tried to pick her up, but she smacked her parents hands away, and glared at them with anger and tears streaming down the sides of her face. 

For the past hours, Marinette locked herself in her room and wept. 

_He’s gone. He’s never coming back._

Her cries grew louder. The moment their hands slipped apart, her heart shattered. He was taken away by force. Never to be able to visit Coccienelle or her ever again. 

His gift still clenched in her hand, the locket opened as she read his message over a thousand times by now. 

I love you Marinette. I love you Marinette.

She didn’t get the chance to respond to him. This was the only thing left from him. His confession to her. Just like him, she started to feel something towards him. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. He would never know her feelings. Her sobbing only grew worse. 

There was knock at her door. 

“Marinette, can I come in?” It was her mother. 

She ignored her request and continued sobbing to herself. 

“Please sweetie. Let me in,” her mother begged. 

Marinette sniffed and wiped her remaining tears on the back of her hands. She walked over to the door. 

“What do you want? I want to be alone right now,”she spoke with spite. She was still quite angry with her parents. They did nothing to stop Adrien’s father. They’re also to blame for their separation. 

“Listen, I’m sorry about Adrien. Your father and I tried to reason with his father, but he refused to listen to what we had to say. His wife has gone missing. He thinks he’s protecting Adrien by locking him away.” 

“That’s not right though! None of this is right! I can never see him again!”Marinette scowled. 

“That’s not true,” her mother’s voice cracked a little, “ I know right now it may seem impossible to see him again, but I believe that this isn’t your last meeting with him. I’m sorry that part of your happiness was taken away,” was her mother crying? “I-I know how much y...you two meant...to each other and I-i let him be...taken away from you.” 

“Mother...” Marinette opened the door slowly, peeking through the crack. Her mother really was crying. 

“I’m so sorry, Marinette. I wished there was more I can do but I can’t.” Her daughter shocked her when she hugged her. 

“I know and... I shouldn’t blame you or papa. I-I just...” she cried once again, “ I-I don’t want him...to be gone forever! He won’t be able to ever visit again! I-i want him back here! Back here with me! I-I-I,”her tears were falling onto her mother’s dress. 

“It’s okay. It’s okay. Just hope someday you will see him again. I’m sure that day will come.” Sabine noticed something shiny clutched in her daughter’s hands. “What’s that you got there?” 

Marinette panicked and pulled away from her mother. 

“Don’t take it away, please! This is a gift from him!”she clutched it tighter. 

“I’m not going to take it away. It’s yours to keep. What did he give you?” 

Marinette told her it was only a necklace. She didn’t mention anything about the pendant being a locket or having a message inside. 

“Here. Let me put it on you,”Sabine reached for Marinette’s hand. She hesitantly gave her mother the piece of jewelry. She held her hair up and father cool chain on her skin. 

_This will represent my hope to seeing Adrien. I will never take it off. I won’t give up. No matter how long it takes, I will see Adrien again._

                  .       .        .       

One tear, followed by another and another. Some landed on her face. His green eyes no longer had cat-like slits. No lust or evil seen in them. He was actually crying over her. 

“M-Mari?” His voice cracked. His eyes were back to his original, kind state. 

“You remember now, don’t you?” She looked into his tear filled eyes. The Adrien she knew was back despite his appearance as Chat Blanc. 

He no longer hovered over her. Instead, he rushed to get off her and sat at her vanity. 

“What am I doing? What have I done?!” He couldn’t believe what his jealously drove him to do. He let the dark power coursing within him to take over his mind and body, blinding himself with the dark influences. 

“Mari, what have I done? I’ve done terrible things. I let Le Papillon use me as another puppet for his army. I killed your fiancé out of jealousy. I almost just raped you because I let mind and emotions become twisted with lust and wanting. I’ve done nothing but bring disaster and tragedy into your castle during your Coronation week. Apologizing isn’t enough to ask you to forgive me for my sins. I’m a terrible human being.” He cried into the palms of his hands. “ I deserve punishment for my actions.” 

“Adrien, that wasn’t necessary you doing those evil deeds,”she felt a little feeling coming back to her body. “You were influenced by the negativity in your heart. Le Papillon manipulated that negativity so you would continue to work for him. You only did those things because power blinded you, and threw away all your morals. 

Akuma is made up of people that have been blinded by their own negative feelings. You were only doing those horrible things because your negative emotions were controlling you. Don’t blame yourself. You know everything you did was wrong, but you can’t help that your emotions made a completely different personality of your negativity. What matters is that you broke free from Le Papillon’s control. You’re still that strong-hearted, brave prince.” 

He looked up from his hands. “D-do you... still think so?” His cheeks were stained with tears and eyes were a little red. 

“Yes,I do. Adrien, my response to your confession, I never got the chance to respond,” Her body’s numbness was fading away, “ Would now be a good time to tell you?” 

He stood up from the vanity’s chair and walked over to the bed. He leaned down to untie her wrist. The numbness hasn’t completely faded yet. He pulled her up and hugged her tightly. He sobbed a bit louder. 

“I-I do want to know, but it’s still inside me.” He hissed in pain and pushed Marinette away. 

“Adrien, what’s wrong?” She could sit up now and felt concerned. 

“My...chest...it hurts...”he stood up and hunched over. “He’s trying to...take me back... under his control...”he fell to his knees, “Get...out of here...before I...turn back.” He winced and breathed heavily, “Go...while I try to...fight him off...,” he coughed and wheezed. Resisting Le Papillon would hurt him, maybe even kill him. 

“I’m not leaving you like this!” Her muscles had feeling in them once again. She stood up from the bed, “I guess I was going to tell you my secret sooner or later.” She took in a deep breath. 

“What are you talk-“ 

“SPOTS ON!” He watched her transform into Coccienelle’s spotted hero Ladybug. 

“L-Ladybug?! You’re-“ he coughed even more, barely able to keep himself from falling back into darkness. 

“This might sting,”she turned her yo-yo into her bow and aimed for his chest. She let go of the string and the arrow struck him right on the butterfly marking beneath his clothes. 

The arrow absorbed into him and he felt her power cleanse his soul from darkness. His white disguise faded back to his original attire from the afternoon. The coughing and pain stopped but he had grown tired. 

“You...saved me. You’re Ladybug...Marinette is Ladybug...” his eyes were getting harder to keep open. 

“You’re going to rest for a little bit. The effects of my arrows drains the energy of my target.” 

“I can’t...believe you’re... Ladybug. Who knew...the person I-“he yawned. He couldn’t hold his eyes open anymore. 

“Rest for now. We’ll talk in the morning.” She picked him up and laid him done on her bed. It’s been an eventful day for both of them, but there was one last thing she had to do first. 

She left her room, leaving Adrien resting peacefully. Down some halls and a staircase, she stood in front of the wall with the secret passage. She walked further down into the castle and arrived at the Great Wizard’s door. He opened it before she could knock. 

“Hello, Ladybug. What brings you here at this hour?” The old man spoke. 

“It’s time to assemble the team, and end this war.” 


	18. Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug prepares to assemble the team that will help her defeat Le Papillon and finally end this war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I think we’re starting to get closer to the end. I haven’t finished writing in my notebook yet but I think I’m close to finishing this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave comments and kudos!

When the sun’s light beamed from the window, Adrien woke up from his slumber. He felt refreshed and calm. The darkness no longer invaded his mind. The demon that resided within him could no longer control him. Ladybug purified him from Le Papillon’s power. 

Wait. Ladybug is Marinette. LADYBUG IS MARINETTE! 

He vividly remembered the flash of light as she transformed right in front of him. Marinette has been Ladybug for a little over four years now. His heart sank at the thought of all the pain she had gone through during the war. He turned over onto his side, but he didn’t expect Marinette to be right beside him, resting peacefully. 

“M-Marinette?” He grabbed her shoulder and shook her a little. 

She stirred and slightly opened her eyes. “What?”she yawned. 

His next move fully awakened her. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. 

“Adrien?” She questioned his sudden action. 

“I’m so sorry,” she could hear him sniffle, “I lost myself and have done terrible things. I know you forgave me, but it still doesn’t feel like enough. I should be punished, I’m a criminal.” His tears were staining his cheeks, some falling onto Marinette’s shoulder. 

“Adrien...” 

He lifted his head from her shoulder and gasped at the purple marks along her neck. 

“Your neck! How could have I done this to you?” He couldn’t calm down, everything that he had done only caused trouble to Coccienelle and Marinette. She covered the marks with her hand. 

“Adrien, it’s really okay. You’re fine. I’m fine. It’s going to be okay,” She wiped away a tear on his face, “If anything, it’s my fault. I should have told you from the beginning.” 

“Marinette...” He could feel the pain she was feeling. She feels awful for letting this happen but it wasn’t her fault. “Don’t take the blame for this one. I shouldn’t have made the deal with Le Papillon in the first place. Everything would have been fine if I just talked to you, like a normal person.” 

“But it is-“ She went to protest but she got cut off when Adrien pressed a finger to her lip. 

“Don’t take the blame. This is my fault. I need to take the blame and be responsible for my actions.” 

She sighed in defeat after a moment. She sat up in the bed, pulling Adrien up as well. 

“Well, we have important business to take care of,”she went into a serious tone. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a dress. 

Adrien sat on the bed awkwardly, his body turned around, facing the wall behind her bed as she began to undress. 

“So um,”he gulped, “Wh...What business are we...t-taking care of?” He could hear the shifting of her dress and when it fell to the floor. 

“T-today we’re, uh, assembling the team,”she blushed. Adrien was right there and she was changing! It was so indecent and unladylike. 

“Team?” His face felt hot from knowing that Marinette undressed only a couple feet away from him. He had to focus on something else, so he wouldn’t have impure thoughts. 

“Yes, and you can turn around now,”she said softly.

She wore a light blue, long sleeved dress this time. The blue was very pretty, but Marinette’s bluebell eyes were much prettier in Adrien’s perspective. 

“It’s time to end this war once and for all. You and I are heading to the Great Wizards door. Three others will be down there as well. Now come, let’s get going,”She gestured him to follow her. 

The halls were clear, no one could spot them or see where they were going. After opening the passage way, they descended through the dim halls and arrived at the room of the one called Fu stayed. 

“Hello Ladybug,” The short, old man stepped out of his room, “Everyone is here now. Come. We have work to do.” 

They followed Fu to the round room where the miraculous jewels were. The other three down there with them was Prince Nino, Princess Alya, and Princess Chloé. 

“I’m glad you’re all here,”Marinette stated, “I’ve gathered you all here because I chose you to be on the Miraculous Team. You are going to become heroes and help end this war. Training will be skipped due to the time we have left. Le Papillon is planning a full ambush tomorrow during my Coronation, but we can be the one step ahead of him by stopping him today. You all have great skills, so I’m counting on you to help me out.” 

“You can count one me Ladybug!-er, I mean Princess Marinette,”Alya calmed her enthusiasm and bowed as an apology, “I’m going to fight and avenge my kingdom!” 

“And I’ll fight alongside my wife,”Nino wrapped an arm around Alya. 

“I may not be very skilled or all that friendly, but I want this war over more than anyone. My kingdom will grow poor and end up crumbling. I won’t let Le Papillon take away my home!” Chloé exclaimed. 

“Thank you. All of you. Now here are the Miraculous Jewels,”Marinette opened the box, revealing the five remaining jewels, “I’ve already decided who gets which Miraculous. Chloé, you get the hair comb of the bee. Alya, the necklace of the fox. Nino, bracelet of the turtle.” Each person took their assigned jewel. 

“What about me? Do I get one?” Adrien asked a little too eagerly. It did seem like a rude question, but he was curious. 

“Of course you get one,”she picked up a ring, “This is yours. It was meant to be yours from the very beginning. The ring of the black cat. My other half, bad luck. Don’t let your powers disappoint you, they’re much stronger and more powerful than you think.” 

She handed him the ring and he took it from her hand. This was meant for him since the beginning. Does that mean they were destined to be partners? If his father hadn’t forbid him to visit Coccienelle, she wouldn’t have fought alone for the past four years. Hell, the war could have been over sooner if they were partners in the beginning. 

“After interrogating an Akuma soldiers we captured, there is a secret tunnel that will lead to the underground prison of Le Papillon’s lair. Get through there and we can fight any Akuma thrown at us and find Le Papillon. Adrien and I will go hunt for Le Papillon while you three fight Akuma soldiers within his lair. Free any innocent prisoners from their cells.

“Once we find Le Papillon, we’ll fight him and kill him. Akumas will be freed from his control and return to normal. The war will finally be over and peace can be restored. It’s not an easy mission, but we will try and not give up. Let’s try our hardest till the very end,”Marinette had the look of a true leader. 

“Now that you all have ownership of a miraculous, please transform. You must all leave immediately,” Fu instructed. 

Everyone transformed and had their disguises on. 

“You need a hero name to keep your identities safe. Mine relates to my miraculous, the earrings of the ladybug.” 

“Call me Rena Rouge,” Alya spoke confidently. 

“I’ll go by Carapace,” Nino lifted the hood of his disguise over his head. 

“And I’ll be Queen Bee!” Chloé did a dramatic hair flip that no one cared for. 

Adrien pondered to himself about the name he should use. Chat Blanc was a villain so- 

“Chat Noir,”he blurted out, “I want to be known as Chat Noir.” He can redeem himself by committing acts that benefit others, including ending the war. 

“Alright. Let’s get going. We have a carriage waiting for us but we have to sneak our way to it. Let’s put your stealth skills to the test.” 

                   .        .        .    

They rode along the dirt path, passing by over one hundred trees. The carriage came to a stop and Ladybug stepped out, yo-yo in hand. 

“This is the place. Everyone, don’t let your guard down,”Ladybug kneeled down and found the secret hatch. 

Her teammates followed her down the secret entrance and into the dark tunnel. Thankfully, there were torches on the walls. It was long and looked like it could go on forever. Everyone stayed quiet to avoid being heard by nearby enemies. 

As they were walking along, Adrien remembered a part of his dream from last night. He didn’t know why now out of all the time he could have remembered, but something about this dream felt like déjà vu to Adrien. 

He was eleven in the dream, standing outside the throne room where his father stood, talking with his advisor Nooroo. Adrien could hear his father talking about something. Something not good. He didn’t know what exactly but when he heard him mention his mother, that’s when he stepped in. 

“Chat, are you okay?” Ladybug put a hand on his shoulder. 

He apparently was heavily breathing and starting to sweat a little. He adjusted his black hood and cleared his throat. 

“I don’t know. It’s probably nothing but my dream last night. I felt like I’ve experienced it before.” He looked worried. Why did he have that dream? Was it even a dream? 

“Do you think it’s a memory?” Ladybug inquired, “You seem to have no recollection of the memory of giving me the locket and confessing your feelings.” 

“Woah! You confessed to her?!”Rena tired keeping her voice down. 

“Not the point right now, but he did and doesn’t remember until he saw the locket. Is it possible...someone locked your memories of that day?” 

Chat didn’t reply. His eyes were locked on a cell down the hall. He felt his eyes beginning to water. It’s been so long and never thought he would see her again. He called out to her, “Mother?” 


	19. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the past at the Agreste castle after Adrien has just been separated from Marinette. Also where Adrien learns secrets about his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I’m getting close to the end in my notebook. By the next time I update, hopefully Saturday or Sunday, I can have the amount of chapters this fic actually is. This chapter clears up some things. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave comments and kudos!

His father demanded Adrien to go to his room and not to leave his room for the rest of the day. He nearly disobeyed him, but Plagg already started to drag him up the stairs. The prince tried pulling out of his caretaker’s grasp, but his hands didn’t budge. Plagg opened Adrien’s door and shoved him inside his room. 

“I’m sorry,”Plagg shut the door, locking Adrien inside. 

“Let me out! Open the door! Now!” He pounded on the door. 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t disobey your father’s orders. As much as I don’t want to do this, I still have to, regardless of what you say.” Adrien could hear Plagg’s conflicted tone. 

“Plagg, please!” His voice cracked, “I just got ripped away from my best friend. Someone I deeply care for. Hell, I even confessed to her that I loved her!” He had his back on the door, curling himself up as he cried into his knees. 

“What do you know about love? You’re only eleven,”Plagg retorted. 

“I’m almost twelve! And I-,”he sniffed, “I know I’m young but I know what I was feeling towards Marinette is love. A couple months ago, I discussed what I was feeling to my mother and she told me I was in love. I tried denying it and tried to convince myself that she’s just a friend, but I realized that it’s true. That I’m in love with Princess Marinette of Coccienelle.

“I care about her. I want to protect her. I want to always be by her side! I know I have so much to learn, but there’s no doubt that I’m in love with Marinette. Everything about her is incredible. From personality to characteristics, I love them all. I might not know much about Love Plagg, but I know right now that my feelings will never change towards Marinette.” 

Silence. Plagg didn’t know how to respond. He sighed in defeat, “Kid, do you know how painful it’s going to be in love with someone you’re not going to be able to see again?” 

“Yes, I’m willing to go through that hardship. Who says I won’t see her again. Father can’t keep me locked in here forever,”Adrien sat up from the floor, “So then, will you let me out?” 

Plagg groaned and shuffled his hand into his pocket. “You’re a royal pain in the ass sometimes,”he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Adrien jumped on Plagg, giving him a hug. 

“Thank you,”he smiled. 

“No problem, kid,” he ruffled the prince’s hair. 

“I’ve got to talk to my father,”he stood on his feet and rushed down the stairs. 

Staff was short today, so the likelihood of getting caught was low. Adrien could hear his father’s voice from the throne room. He was talking with his head advisor, Nooroo. Adrien hid behind the door and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. 

“Your Highness, is this really a good idea?” Nooroo stood off to the side, trembling a little. He wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead. What was causing Nooroo to behave in such a way? His eyes were filled with worry. 

“It’s a perfectly fine idea, Nooroo!” King Gabriel shouted. There was something in his hands. It looked familiar. 

“But if Coccienelle finds out your the one-“ Nooroo jumped when his king slammed his fist against the wall. 

“That pathetic kingdom won’t ever find out! This little jewel is only one step forward of my plans. I’ve got one, who says I won’t get the rest?”His laugh sounded sinister, “I stole this about a year ago and I can’t believe how fortunate I was to snatch the one that has the ability to control people! With this, I can make others do my bidding and steal the rest of the jewels for myself. No one will be able to interfere. Not even my own wife!” 

Adrien’s eyes widened. His mother? He accidentally pushed the door slightly and his father noticed right away. 

“Hey! You behind the door. Come out here this insant!” 

Adrien hesitated at first, but peeked his head around the door anyway. Nooroo looked even more frightened than before. 

“Hello, Father,”he gulped. The conversation he just listened to wasn’t good at all. His father was planning something. 

“What do you think you’re doing out of your room? I specifically told you to stay in there!”His father paused and walked towards his son, “How much did you hear?” 

“Your Majesty, please! Don’t hurt the boy, he’s your son!” Nooroo cowarded at the King’s glare. 

His father grabbed Adrien by the collar of his shirt, “Answered me!”his face grew more and more red. 

“Father, you’re hurting me,”he huffed. 

Gabriel released him but pushed his own son down. “You bring me no choice, Adrien. I’m going to have to seal your memory. You’ve heard too much. You’re lucky you won’t face the same fate as your mother.” 

“What did you do to her?!” Adrien felt himself tremble. Fear and anger were the emotions he felt in this moment. 

“Nooroo, the door,”Gabriel took out the jewel, placing it right by his collarbone. Nooroo obliged to his King’s commands. 

“That jewel. You’re the one who stole it from Coccienelle!” Adrien was soon restrained by Nooroo, “Let me go! Don’t do this!”he shook his arms, “Father! How could you do this?! Coccienelle is a good kingdom!” 

“They might be, but they’re unfitting to be the top kingdom to rule over all. There needs to be someone with true power to rule. I’m going to be the greatest leader these kingdoms will ever see,”he grinned in a sinister manner. 

“You’re a monster!” Adrien couldn’t break free from Nooroo’s grasp. 

“Adrien, I’m a king. I crave for more power. This little trinket I’ve obtained will only get me so far but once I get the rest, I’ll have unimaginable power. Everyone will have to obey me and make me their king over all the kingdoms!” 

“What about Mother? Where is she?” Adrien’s voice broke at the end. 

“I knew she would try to stop me so I,”he smirked devilishly, “locked her away.” 

“Why are you doing this? You have a family that loves you! Do you just want to throw that away for more power?!” He felt defeated. He knew at this point there wasn’t much of a chance his father would change his mind. 

“Well, my son, I think you already know the answer to that question.” He muttered something under his breath and the miraculous jewel started to glow. 

Adrien paled when dark, purple smoke enveloped his father’s body. Gabriel now wore a black cloak, the jewel held it close. Black gloves and a silver mask. 

“It’s such ashame you had to interfere with mine and Nooroo’s discussion. This could have been avoided.” Something formed in his right hand. A black butterfly. “Now, my son, with this...you won’t remember anything about this day! My power shall seal your memories!” 

The black insect flew around Adrien’s head and landed behind his neck. It crawled under his hair, and sunk in. Under his blonde locks was the black butterfly’s mark. Adrien passed out and dropped to the floor. Nooroo caught him from his fall. 

“Your Highness, he wasn’t particularly feeling negative emotions. He was just angry with you. Well that’s a negative emotion but he’ll turn into one of your personal slaves-“ 

“Nonsense, Nooroo. All I did was use a little of my power on him. It was just to seal his memories. Since he felt negative emotions today, he’ll forget them. Everything about today will be forgotten to him. I can’t control, even if I wanted to...I only used that butterfly to obey one command and that was to forget everything about today. Now, take him up to his room. I’ll explain to him about his mother in the morning. If you excuse me, I have plotting to do.” 

                      .         .        .  

“Mother?” His voice cracked. The lady in the cell looked up and stood up the moment they locked eyes. 

“Adrien?” Her eyes welled up with tears. 

He ran over to her cell and the others followed him. He grabbed the cell bars and took a good at her. The eyes, the blonde hair, and gentle smile. It was really her. His mother hugged him through the bars. 

“My son, my beautiful boy. I thought I would never see you again,”she sobbed. 

“I’m so happy. I can’t believe it! You’re alive!”he sobbed as well. 

It’s been so long since he’s been in his mother’s arms. He pulled away and wiped away his tears with the back of his gloved hand. 

“But wait, how did you see through my disguise?” 

“Adrien, your eyes. There’s only one son of mine that has such gorgeous hues and that’s you.” 

“I’m your only son,”he chuckled. 

“I know,”she kissed his forehead. His mother looked over her son’s shoulder, “Well, well. Looks like you’ve brought some friends.” 

He’d almost forgot about the others and his purpose for being there in the first place. “Oh well we’re here to-“he stopped mid-sentence, “How are you here?” 

She sighed, “Your father...”she lowered her head. Everyone gasped. 

“Hold on. His father? The King of Agreste?” Rena questioned with shock. 

“Yes...,”the Queen replied quietly. Her answer was filled with heartbreak. She didn’t even understand why he did this. “I didn’t think he would end up like this. He was a good man but now he’s...corrupted.” 

“Corrupted?” Ladybug inquired. “What do you mean by that, your Majesty?” 

“It’s hard to explain. One day he was the man I knew since the day we met and then his whole demeanor changed. The man I loved was replaced by a man with a cold, dark heart.” 

“I see,”Ladybug held her chin as she thought to herself. She was hit by a moment of realization, “Your Majesty, if you’re here and you said your husband did this, does that mean he is...” her eyes were filled with horror. She couldn’t finish her sentence. 

The Queen nodded, “Adrien, I’m so sorry but...”she took in a deep breath, “Your father, he’s Le Papillon.” 

That sentence had triggered something in the back of his mind. The seal that once locked away memories fully broke. He regained his memory of that day. “I remember now.” 


	20. Facing Le Papillon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final battle is here and it’s time to end this war once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This is my longest chapter and there are two more chapters left! I honestly thought this was too long and wanted to cut in half but it was too good to split so I decided to keep it whole. It’s sad that it’s almost finished but I love how this fic turned out for my first AU. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave comments and kudos!

“You remember?” Carapace interjected himself into the conversation. 

“Not only that. Everything about that day. He used his powers on me to seal my memory...That’s why I couldn’t remember that I confessed to you, Ladybug!” Chat turned to Ladybug, “It’s because of my father that we were separated. He did this because of power!”he shouted. He growled in frustration, his face grew a dark shade of red, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. 

“Chat, calm down,”Ladybug soothingly held the side of his face. She gave him a comforting looking saying to just stay calm. He took a moment to compose himself. He breathed in deeply and nuzzled her hand. 

“Sorry, I just... I just don’t understand why my father is doing this. He craves power, but why? To become a more rightful king? Power has corrupted him.” 

She wiped a tear from his eye. “It’s going to be okay. I’m just as shocked as you. Everyone can’t believe it. We’re going to take him down, okay?” Her gaze comforted him.

Everything will be alright. They were going to stop Le Papillon and he’ll be executed for his crimes. The thought made his heart sink. His own father would be put to death, but there is no excuse for what he has done. He deserves it. 

“I hate to interrupt this touching moment, but we got company,”Queen Bee signaled everyone for the ambush of Akuma soldiers to attack. 

“Weapons out!”Ladybug ordered. 

They each got out their weapon and charged into the crowd of soldiers. 

Rena took her flute and transformed it into two maces. The chains each had a spiked, metallic ball on the end. She whipped one around, knocking down three of the soldiers at once. She keep swinging in every direction, having her foes fall down and nearly begging for mercy. 

Carapace’s shield was good for defense, but he needed to fight with direct combat. He took his shield off and threw it up. He caught the newly transformed weapon. The battle axe had two large blades that would have the ability to easily cut threw anything. The Akuma in front of him trembled at the size. Carapace spun, kicked the Akuma down, and the axe struck the soldiers arm. The Akuma let out a bloodcurdling scream. More came up behind Carapace, but they would be no match against him. 

Queen Bee wasn’t the best at hand to hand combat. She kept tumbling down, bruising herself more and more. She went for a punch, but missed. The soldier she was fighting cut the side of her face with a dagger. That’s when she was done with this bullshit. Her weapon looked similar to Ladybug’s yo-yo, but it was very useless. She took the string of her gadget and spun the tromping out. The string extended and stopped, turning her trompo into a partisan. The top of the weapon resembled a very large dagger. She spun the metal pole, aiming the sharp weapon at her target. 

Chat’s weapon had a similar power to his previous Akuma weapon. He used the dagger for a short while, then transformed the blade into a massive, silver sword. His fencing skills came very handy in the fight. He blocked other blades and weapons from the Akumas around him. He tried being very careful with where he struck the enemies.

Everyone was told by Fu and Ladybug to try to not kill anyone. Ladybug will be able to reverse the effects of each Akuma once she gets her hands on the butterfly miraculous jewel. All the soldiers will revert back, and most of their injuries will be healed. If an Akuma is killed, both the Akuma and person under control will die. 

Ladybug swung her yo-yo around and made every enemy coming her fall to the ground. She needed to save her arrows for Le Papillon. Unlike her weapon, everyone’s weapon can be used as long as they want until they call upon their special attack. Once they use their power, they have a time limit for their de-transformation. Ladybug doesn’t have one or she thinks she doesn’t.

She ran towards the enemies surrounding Chat. Her weapon wrapped around a soldier’s ankle and she reeled them back. The soldiers turned their heads in Ladybug’s direction, and she whipped the body of the Akuma at the remaining soldiers. They all got knocked over and crashed on top of one another. 

“Come on Chat! We need to hurry!”Ladybug reeled her yo-yo back to her. 

Chat leaped over the pile of bodies and ran over to his mother’s cell. 

“I’ll come back for you,”he held his mother’s hand. 

“You remind me of how I was in the past. Now go. I love you Adrien.” She kissed her son’s forehead. 

“I love you too, mother,”he ran to Ladybug and both bolted down the hall. 

Running pass many cells, they eventually reached a staircase with a hatch at the top. They walked up the stairs cautiously. 

“Ready?”she whispered. He nodded his head in response. 

Ladybug carefully opened the hatch, trying to be as quiet as possible. She climbed out of the opening and Chat followed right behind her. They gently closed the hatch which in fact matched the floor tiles. 

Chat scoped their surroundings and knew exactly where they were. This was indeed the Castle of Agreste. The flooring, walls, and decor all the same as he remembers. It made him wonder how in the past four years he didn’t know Akuma soldiers walking around or that his father was Le Papillon. He already found that out at age eleven, but his memory was sealed. He probably was kept busy as a child so he wouldn’t suspect his father’s suspicious behavior. 

“Chat?” Ladybug surprised Chat when she touched his arm. He noticed the worry in her eyes. He shook his head and tried to smile. 

“I’m fine. We need to focus on our mission. This is our best chance at stopping him. I know this castle like the back of my hand. We’re in the East Wing. We’re not far from the Throne room. My father spend much of his time in there. We’ll most likely find him in there,”he stated. 

The look on his face changed when he heard thumping of footsteps not that far from where they were. He grabbed Ladybug, pulling her against him, laying a hand over her mouth. She struggled to pull away and protested to be unhanded. He hushed her with a terrified expression. The footsteps were getting louder, and... sounded much heavier. 

Chat leaned up against the wall, hiding them both behind the drape. He peeked out from the drape a little to see if they were safe. Ladybug wanted a look too, so she looked through the crack of the curtain.

She almost gasped at the sight of the man. He was huge. He probably had to be the size of a gorilla. The largeness of his muscles made her gulp. Her head could be crushed by his biceps. He finally passed by, and Chat let out a relieved sigh. They no longer hid behind the curtain. He released Ladybug and turned to him with an anxious look. 

“Who was that?”her voice sounded calm but a bit fearful. 

“One of my father’s top class guards. He’s not much of a threat, but he’s very intimidating,”Chat replied. 

“If he’s not much of a threat, then why didn’t we attack him?”She raised an eyebrow in question. 

“He himself may not be a threat, but if we’re caught, our cover is blown. We don’t know who else is lurking through the castle,”he explained. 

She nodded in agreement. “You’re right,”she admitted, “We don’t want to draw attention to ourselves,”she stepped aside, “Lead the way, chaton.” 

“As you wish, m’lady,”he said flirtatiously. 

Sneaking their way through halls and hiding from nearby enemies along their way, they reached the entrance of the Throne room. 

“Chat, are you sure you’re fine? You know what will happen once we enter this room. We’re going to...”she couldn’t finish her sentence. 

“I know, but he knew what he signed up for the moment he decided to throw away the most important people for power. I’ll be fine,”he cheerfully smiled to reassure her, “Besides, we’re doing this together. Everything will be fine.” 

She took a deep breath, “...Everything will be fine,”she solemnly said. Something was on her mind but Chat couldn’t dwell on that now. 

They both placed their hands on the doors and pushed them forcefully. They stood in their fighting stance, prepared for the final fight. 

“Welcome, I’ve been expecting you.” Le Papillon emerged from behind the throne. 

“Le Papillon, you have terrorized and manipulated the minds of innocent people. You have destroyed villages and burned an entire kingdom down. For your crimes, Coccienelle sentences you to death!”Ladybug shouted. 

The look on her eyes presented pure hatred towards this man. She had every right to this way considering what Le Papillon has done for the past four years. 

“It’s finally nice to meet you Ladybug. It also seems you brought a friend,”he lowered his voice, “Seems you gave my son one of those precious jewels I’m after.” 

“H-how can you...you recognize me?” Chat asked, trying not to be afraid. 

“Oh please, you think I wouldn’t recognize my own son under that silly disguise of yours?”he scoffed, “You would have to be a complete idiot to not recognize the face under the mask. Or maybe since I wield a Miraculous Jewel, I can just instantly recognize the wielder. Aren’t I right Princess Marinette?”he grinned devilishly. 

She wasn’t affected by his statement, “It’s true. Let’s stop with your childish games and surrender,”she demanded fiercely. 

“I’ve worked too hard for this. Really think I’m going to surrender that easily” He snickered. 

“Your choice implies that you’re looking for a fight,”Chat extended his dagger’s blade, transforming into his sword. 

“Right you are my son or should I address you as Chat Noir?” Le Papillon pulled out a sword hidden beneath his cloak. 

“Prepare to die,”Chat gripped the handle of his sword tightly. 

“Same to you, Adrien.” Without warning, Le Papillon charged in Ladybug and Chat’s direction. 

“Look out!”Chat launched himself onto Ladybug, pushing her out of the way. The sword clanged on the ground as their enemy missed. 

“You need to distance yourself so you can shoot your arrows from afar. We can’t risk you missing. Hurry!” Chat blocked the swing from Le Papillon’s attack. 

Ladybug ran while she transformed her yo-yo to her bow. She kneeled down and tried aiming for the perfect spot. Her breathing grew unsteady and her heart beat quickened. If she missed all five times, the war will end with Le Papillon’s victory. No, they’re going to win. She believed in herself and her teammates. Her teammates believed in her. She will end this war no matter the cost. 

Chat slices Le Papillon’s arm while he tried driving the the sword into Chat’s abdomen. He dodged his father’s attack and stabbed him in the leg. Le Papillon grunted at the stinging pain and kneeled. 

“Now Ladybug!” Chat called out. Ladybug pulled back the string of the bow and let go of the arrow. It struck Le Papillon’s shoulder.

He wailed in pain, but manage to pull his son’s blade from his leg. Blood streamed down his leg, but that wasn’t stopping him from pushing forward. 

“Get another one ready!” Chat ducked at the sword being lashed at him. Le Papillon limped but there was no sign of him giving up. 

Ladybug repositioned herself to have a better aim on him. She wondered if by hitting the Miraculous Jewel he wore, it would reverse the effects of all the Akumas. It was a long shot, but it didn’t hurt to try. 

Le Papillon punched Chat’s face and then slashed him across the chest. His son clenched his teeth to keep the noises of pain from escaping past his lips. He kicked Chat to the floor and hovered over him. Chat groaned from the impact of being kicked onto his back. He looked up to his father, barely able to focus on him. Le Papillon’s leg was soaked in the red liquid gushing from the wound on his leg. 

“Looks like I’ve won. You tried, but not hard enough,” the smug look was completely wiped off when Chat plunged the sword into his father’s stomach. 

“You shouldn’t...get cocky during a fight...father. That gives an opening to...vulnerability,”he yanked the blade out of Le Papillon. Dark, red liquid stained Chat’s blade and now his father’s clothes. 

“You cunning bastard,”Le Papillon turned his head in Ladybug’s direction. Her arrow hit the brooch on his cloak. He reacted with anguish, almost screaming in agony. 

Chat used both legs and kicked Le Papillon across the floor. The Miraculous glowed white,emitting an energy that flowed in different directions. This had to be purifying all the Akuma soldiers.

Without his powers equipped, King Gabriel of Agreste laid in a growing puddle of his own blood. He wasn’t dead yet, but he would be soon. 

Chat watched as Ladybug sauntered over to Gabriel’s body. She bent down and plucked the jewel of his collar. His breathing was ragged and became shallow. 

She stood back up and Chat could see the tears forming in her eyes. Her smile grew and she looked as if she was about to jump in joy. The war was finally over and they won. He felt his heart race due to the happiness he felt. He dropped his sword and started running towards her with his arms out. She opened her arms with a warm smile across her face. 

Before he could reach her, Ladybug’s smile faded, eyes bugging out, and letting out a small whimper. Chat watched was happening as if it were in slow motion. 

Gabriel still had his sword close by and took the opportunity to drive part of the sword into her side. He had used the last of his strength to try and kill Ladybug. 

Chat ran right to her side as she fell to her knees. His tears were streaming down his face the moment he realized she’s been stabbed. She winced and bit her tongue to keep her screams inside her. 

His father pulled out the sword with his final breath, leaving her to bleed out the way he did. 

Chat tried touching the wound, but she hissed at the contact. She started laying down. At this rate, she would bleed to death. He ripped a long strip of fabric from his own hooded cloak. He wrapped her waist with his cloth, hoping it will slow down the bleeding. She coughed up a bit of blood. He started cradling her. 

“Don’t close your eyes,”he sobbed, “You’re not going to die. You’re going to be fine. Don’t-“ he started hyperventilating. 

“Chat-“she sat up a little in his arms, “I was prepared to die. I-I know that not everyone can...survive war,”she coughed, “Being Queen of Coccienelle was only going to happen if I lived. That’s why I had a huge festive week, so I can die with happy memories. And I was lucky enough to see you again.” She smiled weakly. 

“You’re not going to die! Just breathe. Just breathe!”His voice cracked, “I don’t want to lose you. Not after all the years we’ve been apart. I’m not going to lose you!” 

“Adrien, leave me behind,” She caressed his cheek,and her tears streamed down her face. 

“I’m not going to leave you,”he picked her up bridal style, “You’re going to live and we’re going to be happy.” He couldn’t stop crying. She was dying. He wanted to save her but her wounds need medical attention right away. By the time they reach the kingdom of Coccienelle, it will be too late.

It would take a miracle to save her. And just as Adrien wished, her earrings started to glow. 


	21. The End of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is officially over and it’s time to return home, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I’m super sorry that I haven’t posted in the last month. I got writer’s block but then wrote the end. But I got lazy and distracted so I didn’t get the chance to post before the new year. I’m glad that I’m able to post the last two chapters and have this fic come to an end. Thank you for reading this til the end. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave comments and kudos!

“What’s happening?” Chat stared at the red light shining from her earrings. 

“I...don’t know,” she said in a confused manner. 

The light’s shimmer grew brighter, almost blinding. Waves of the red’s glow danced around Ladybug’s body, towards her bloody wound. When the light reached the opening in her side, it began to seep into her body. 

Ladybug didn’t flinch or even feel the pain throbbing in her side. Chat’s tears stopped, leaving him to gaze in bewilderment. 

The magic in Ladybug’s earrings were healing her internal injuries. Her miraculous jewels were saving her life. 

Ladybug’s haze fell onto Chat as he held her tightly. His tears were starting up again when he looked at her. He cradled her closer to his own body. The red glowing had stopped.

Setting her down gently, he tore away the cloth wrapped around her waist. The bleeding had stopped. She no longer coughed up blood. The gash wasn’t as large as before, almost completely sealed up. 

“Chat...” Ladybug’s voice breathlessly saying his name. They looked at each other with pure astonishment and broke into a sob. 

“Thank God! Thank God!” Chat gasped out, “Thank God you’re alive, Ladybug- No, Marinette,”he pulled her for a hug, holding her tightly and keeping her close to his body. 

“Chat- I mean Adrien,” she sniffed, “Thank you,”she cried out, wrapping her arms around her partner tightly. 

They continued crying in each other’s arms, then Marinette leaned back, using her sleeves to wipe away her tears. 

“I-I really thought...my life was over. But...but because of you...Adrien, I’m still here.” She held back another sob. 

Chat brought her back into his arms and he rubbed her head rested on his shoulder soothingly. “Marinette... you also saved me,”he laughed at the thought that they were pretty much even. He kissed the top of her forehead, “I’m so glad you’re okay. I’ll make sure nothing bad happens to you ever again.” 

Ladybug lifted her head of Chat’s shoulder. She raised her eyes to meet with his green. She felt her face grow hot  due to how close their faces were. It seemed Chat did as well since his cheeks began to slowly burn the color red. She went to lean up towards his lips but then felt dizzy. Her head ached and she grew tired all of a sudden. Her palm rested against her forehead, then she blacked out. 

Chat caught her, panicking. Then realized that she was still breathing and asleep. He picked her up bridal style once again. 

The rest of the Miraculous team barged in through the Throne room’s door. Queen Bee, Carapace, and Rena Rouge were quite roughed up. They ran over, huffing and trying to catch their breaths. 

“What...happened to...Ladybug,”Rena huffed. 

“She’s just asleep. The events of today must have worn out her energy. We must head back to Coccienelle at once to treat everyone’s wounds.” 

Chat ordered Rena to go get their carriage. Moments later, Coccienelle’s soldiers came to bring the Akuma victims back to Coccienelle for recovery. Tikki, along with Plagg, had a carriage ready for them since Rena was taking longer than expected. Carapace unformed Chat that the rest of them will help with the victims and prisoners. Chat and Ladybug were in the carriage, on their way home. 

                     .         .          . 

At first she didn’t recognize her surroundings. It took her a few moments to register the fact that she was in her room. Her room looked no different than before. Every belonging of hers was in its rightful place. She sat up, but a hand landed on her shoulder. 

“You need to rest,”Adrien sat in a chair that he had pulled over from Marinette’s vanity. She laid back down but kept staring at the man next to her. 

“What happened?” She whispered. 

He turned slightly and looked down at her, “You passed out after your earrings healed your wound’s internal damage. Fu said the earrings help in dire situations to protect their wielder if they don’t deserve to die. Your pure heart was enough proof for the earrings,”he explained. 

“Oh...,”Was the only response Marinette could give. 

“So are you ready for tomorrow?” He tried to lighten up the mood. Instead, she gave him a confused expression. 

“You know, your...Coronation?” He said sheepishly. 

“O-oh, right,”She stuttered, “I can’t believe I’m going to be Queen of my kingdom tomorrow.” She felt her heart race against her chest. The thought of ruling a whole kingdom surely was overwhelming. She snapped out of her anxious thoughts when Adrien grabbed her hand. 

“I believe in you, Marinette. You’re going to be a great Queen. I can guarantee it,”he gave her a comforting smile. 

“You’re right,”she smiled back, “I’m overthinking about this. It’s amazing that we stopped a war and that I also get to become Queen. I can’t thank you enough Adrien. You gave me hope the moment I saw you the night of the masquerade.” 

“I should be thanking you. You saved me not only from my Akuma state, but also from my father. You were able to bring us back together after all these years. I wish to do more thank you, you deserve more than thank you, Marinette.” He kneeled down and hugged her. “Now get some rest my lady.” He kissed her forehead. He headed for her bedroom door but Marinette had one last thing to say. 

“Wait! Remind me at the ball after my Coronation that I need to tell you something.” 

He nodded and left. Tomorrow would be the beginning of her new life as Queen, and she wants Adrien to be a part of it. 

                    .        .         .      

Bells rung and the choir sang as Marinette gracefully walked down the aisle in her gorgeous dark blue gown, with her hair tied into a bun. She took each step with grace and watched the faces within the Throne room stand and gaze at her. 

Marinette stood in front of her father and mother with her mother’s crown in hand. 

“Do you Princess Marinette of Coccienelle accept the responsibilities and duties of Queen?” 

“I do.” She state confidently. 

“Do you promise to protect your people and your kingdom?” 

“Yes.” 

“Will you fulfill your role as Queen and rule this kingdom from this day and beyond?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then it is my pleasure to give thee the title Queen Marinette of Coccienelle l,” Tom crowned his daughter with tears in his eyes. 

She curtised to her parents and then turned to face her audience. They all stood and bowed to her, followed by the chant, “All hail Queen Marinette!” Applause erupted throughout crowd as she descended down the aisle. 

At the ball, the guest danced, spoke with one another and drank wine from their glasses. Sabine and Penelope were able to catch up and enjoy their little reunion. Alya and Nino danced together with joy. Everyone was having a good time. 

Marinette stood outside the castle gazing at the stars above. 

“Care if I join you?”Adrien dressed in a nice black coat with proper princely attire. 

“I don’t mind,”she responded with a smirk. 

“I believe you have something to tell me,”He smirked back. She leaned in closer to him. 

“I wanted to properly accept your confession. Back then I wasn’t able to but now I can,”she took in a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, “Adrien I love you too!” She blushed scarlet red. She mentally screamed at herself for blurting it out the way she did. 

He then broke into a laugh. His arms wrapped around her waist and he gazed down at her lovingly. She noticed the tiny tears forming at the corner of his eyes. 

“I’ve been dreaming for you to say those words for a very long time.” He looked at her lips and back to her eyes. 

They started leaning into each other with their eyes shut. This kiss was the one that truly mattered. The one that had shown all the love they built up for one another over the years. 


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the future of Queen Marinette and King Adrien’s new life together.

_4 years later_

“Come on, Marinette! You can do it!” Adrien encouraged his wife, “Push! Push Marinette!” 

“AHHHH!” Marinette shrieked, tightening her grip on her husband’s hand. She panted heavily and cried out in pain. 

“We’re almost there, my lady! Come on, keep pushing!” 

Marinette sweated as she laid in her bed, in the process of giving birth. Adrien sat right beside her as she tired pushing out her first born. She groaned and clenched her teeth with each push. The nurses had towels and water ready. 

“Oh god. AGGGGGGHHHHH!”she screamed. 

“Come on Marinette! Bring out baby into this world!” Adrien’s grip tightened too. 

She gripped the sheets with her free hand and screamed at the top of her lungs one last time. There was a small cry. She tried collecting her breath as a nurse patted her forehead with a damp cloth. The crying of the newborn grew louder. 

“It’s a girl!” The nurse said with excitement. 

Once the baby was clean and swaddled in a blanket, they handed her over to the Queen. 

Marinette cradled her child close to her, sobbing. 

“Hello darling. I’m your mother,” she talked in a sweet, tender voice. Her baby stopped crying and calmed down in the comfort of her mother’s arms. She brushed back a little piece of hair from the top of her baby’s head. 

To the side of her, Adrien broke into a weeping mess the moment he laid eyes upon his newborn daughter. He was a father and the love of his life made it possible. 

“Do you want to hold her, Adrien?” His wife sat up a little to hold their baby a little bit better. 

He was speechless, he could only nod. He reached over and held his child in his arms. He couldn’t stop crying. 

Their child opened her eyes and looked up at her father. She didn’t cry, instead she smiled. She was so calm and relaxed in Adrien’s arms. 

“My dear daughter, I’m so glad you came into this world. I’ll be sure to protect you from anything that can harm you.” He cradled her closet to him. He turned to Marinette, “Thank you. Thank you for the family I always dreamed of having.” 

“No, thank you for letting me be a part of it,” she smiled. 

The baby started to cry. Adrien didn’t know if it was anything he did, but Marinette took back the baby and began to feed her. 

“Your Majesty? What is the name of your child?” A nurse asked. 

Marinette looked lovingly at her child. “Emma. Her name is Emma. Princess Emma of Coccienelle.” 

“The name is perfect for our daughter,”Adrien rested a hand on his wife’s shoulder. 

“Beautiful,” a nurse exclaimed in awe. 

“Come now ladies, our work here is done for now,” the lead nurse instructed her helpers to leave, “If you need anything Your Majesty, you may ring the bell.” The nurses left, leaving the newborn with her parents. 

“She’s beautiful,”Marinette stroked her daughter’s head. 

“Well she does have your adorable nose,”Adrien commented. 

“But her eyes are the real charmers. They’re just like yours.” 

“Our daughter is blessed with your hair color.” 

“She definitely has your smile though.” 

“Emma will truly be a beautiful young lady one day,” he held her hand. 

“Truly someone who will break men’s hearts,”she chuckled at her own statement. 

“We have a while before we worry about young princes or other nobles taking our daughter’s hand.” 

“Yes we do.” She stopped feeding the baby and let Emma fall asleep across her chest. 

“Adrien,” she started, “We’ve come so far and look at us. We’re parents of this child. The child created with our love.” 

He sat on her bed, close to her. “I love you, Marinette.” He leaned in. 

“I love you, too,” she met his lips. 

For years, they went through so much. Separated as children, but reunited. One under the control of a villain, but saved by his beloved. Life at stake and nearly died but because of their love, her earrings saved her. There were many obstacles in their way, but love won in the end. 

Adrien snuggled up close to Marinette and rubbed his daughter’s back. 

They truly won and accomplished their dream. The dream of finally being together and able to love each other. With their love, they brought a child into the world. They could never be more happier than this moment right now. 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is currently my favorite work I’ve wrote and I hoped that you enjoyed reading it. If you want to read more of my work check out my other miraculous fics. I will be on a break so I can start writing part two of one of my other works. Until next time, stay Miraculous!


End file.
